How To Suprise A Bull
by wwerko
Summary: my first fic, please be kind! Gendrya one shot maybe more chapters depending on how readers feel. don't own game of throwns or characters. AU, Arya has something she wants to tell Gendry but he just can't seem to catch on. rated M to be safe.
1. Suprising Gendry

Arya Stark wasn't used to being the pretty one in her family. No that was always saved for her older sister Sansa. She felt plain with her brown hair and silver grey eyes matching her father, Ned and her brother Jon. where as Sansa took more after their mother Catelyn and the remainder of their brothers' Robb, Bran, and Rickon, with the aubern hair and tully blue eyes. So Arya always felt plain in compaireson, that was until Gendry Waters stepped into her life and changed everything for her.

She still remembers them meeting eachother. She laughs about it because she figured going in for an oil change and a tune up, shouldn't exactly qualify as meeting the person you consider to being your soulmate. but that's how it happened. And now she wouldn't change it for the whole world.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gendry asked as Arya sat there grinning and reminicing, she always loves the stupid confused looks on his face.

"It's nothing, really." she said "I'm just remembering the day we met."

"What about it caught your fancy so much at this moment in time?"

She grined at him the way only she could andjust bursted out laughing at a very confused Gendry.

"You know, you really are stupid some times." She remarked after her laughing ceased.

"I'd be offended by that remark, if not for the fact that day in and day out living with you I'm told I'm stupid at least ten times a day." He remarked not even batting an eye. "So what is it that has you so giddy about how we first met? was it the stunning charm I posessed that swept you off your feet instantly?"

"I wouldn't say your charm was so stunning that day, if not for the fact that Jon recommended i bring my car to you I wouldn't have gone to your garage in the first place. And if memory serves me correctly, which it does, I wasn't the one stumbling thru a sentence during the whole meeting process." She said with a challengeing bite to her voice.

"You didn't have to my dear. It was writen all over your face and your eyes betrayed you on numorous occasions that day."

"They did not you just want to believe they did. And besides who asked who out first? Hmmmm?"

"Okay you've made your point but, you still haven't answered my question; why were you reminicing about the day we met?" he asked amused by how she always had to be right about pretty much everything.

"Well I was just thinking about how it would be a funny story tell our children about how we first met." With that statement Gendry just looked at her even more confused.

"Why would you be thinking about that when we haven't even been married for two monthes yet? Hell you still haven't even changed your last name from Stark to Waters officially yet, and your already thinking about us having children?" He said smirking at her trying to see if he could get the reaction he wanted from her.

Arya didn't take the bait though instead, she just stood slowly up from the couch in their living room and walked to the bathroom, causing Gendry to slightly become nervous that he could have just crossed a line with his new wife that he didn't think was possible to cross. When Arya returned from the bathroom she walked out slowly and just stared at Gendry with her hands behind her back. making eye contact she began to speek.

"I want to let you know that i love you, Gendry, I wouldn't have married you in the first place if i didn't-"

"Yes I know this, are you feeling okay, love? You're acting very odd at the moment."

"I'm fine, actually I've never felt better and more sure about something in my life, stupid now don't inturupt me because what I have to say is really important. Do you understand?"

At this Gendry became even more nervous then before, but for his little wolf he complied. "What ever you say my love I will listen to, and be fine with, and i promise not to inturupt, well just as long as the next words out of your mouth aren't winters coming."

At that she laughed but continued non the less "no worries there sweetie, what I do want to tell you though is I'm late." When there was no intial reaction on Gendry's face at those words Arya began to worry. "Do you know what that means Gendry?"

"Well honestly Arya if your late why don't you just go already, because otherwise whoevers waiting on you is going to be really pissed that you haven't shown up yet." He said confused by why that would be a big announcement in the first place.

" You really are proving right now why I call you stupid all the time Gendry." she said quite annoyed that he wasn't catching on.

"How exactly?"

"Do I have to just come right out and tell you what I'm talking about?" She exclaimed a bit frazzled.

"Apparently you do." He said still very confused.

At this Arya just hoffed, compused herself long enough to toss what looked like a plastic stick at him and shouted "I'm pregnant, stupid."

At this Gendry just looked at her and then down at what appeared to be a pregnancy test that had hit him and landed at his feet and then back up at his scowling wife. then he managed to say "I'm possitive I was present for this but explain to me exactly how this happened. I thought you weren't ready?" he mangaged to say with out hiding the shock in his voice.

"Sometimes the best suprises are the ones you don't expect in the first place. It could have happened at any time, we are pretty careless when it comes to protection every now and then. like on our honeymoon for starters."

"True that was the best fucking time I think either of us have had in a while." He stated. "But, are you sure this is what you want? What will everyone think?"

"Has it not occured to you yet that it really doesn't concern me what everyone else thinks?"

"Well that much i do know little wolf." He stated crossing the short distance between himself and his wife, embracing her the moment he got to her and capturing her lips with his own.

Braking the kiss Arya looked up at him quizically. "Are you going to be okay with this? You can tell me if your not." She managed with a twinge of pain at what his answer might be.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, yes it's unexpected. But in good faith of our relationship, when have we ever done anything expected? I think at this point your siblings have made several pools on how soon I would get you pregnant, to the point where I think even your parents have entered it as well." He said with a smirk at the sheer horor on her face.

"They wouldn't dare!"

"Would you really put it past Robb and Jon? Even Bran for being as quite as he is I wouldn't put it past him. And Sansa, she'd be so thrilled with you having a child just for the fact that she could spoil it and send it back when she's done, well either that or just steal it in general. And you know your parents want more grandchildren. As if the don't get enough joy out of simply spoiling little Ned and Lyanna as it is. Then lets not forget your sister-in-laws, Jeyne and Ygritte will just be happy that the pressure of either of them having another one will be off of them finally, well at least for now anyways."

"And what about you?"

"Me." He states. "I'll just be satisfied with the fact that I'll be able to have another person that I can state is a member of my _real_ family." He says before dipping his head and capturing her lips again, before picking her up and carrying her off to their bedroom.

Okay so my first fic and i want everyone to be as nice as they can. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or leave it as a one shot. Comment, review, follow favorite. Just let me know how you feel!


	2. Suprising the Family

Okay I got a little bit of feed back concerning the story, so i thank you for that. i decided because of that that i will update it. Even if i do it only following ways Arya's suprises Gendry during her pregnancy I'm going to update. But here's the second chapter for you! Enjoy.

"Sooooo, are you nervous about telling everyone about our little suprize?" Gendry asked Arya as they sat in the driveway to the house her parent's owned, that she and her siblings grew up in.

"Just a little, I mean it's not every day that you go home and tell your parent's after only being married a couple of monthes that your having a baby!" She stated slightly excited slightly nervous. "Then again it could be a lot worse, we could have gone the same route as Robb and Jeyne." She said smirking at Gendry.

He laughed at that and retorted, "It probably wouldn't have gone over as well, considering your father would have killed me and your mother you. Robb got off pretty easy because he's a guy, and he even said that himself."

"You're right they will be happy about that, but a part of me is still nervous going in there."

"Don't be, they won't love you any less if you tell them that your pregnant. Come on we're just putting off the inevidable by just sitting out here, and Jon saw us through the window about fifteen minutes ago and is probably wondering why we haven't made it in yet." And with that Gendry and Arya got out of the car and made their way into the house to what Arya felt like was their doom.

"I'm glad you two could pull yourselves out of the car to actually come inside." Jon said shooting them each a grin as they came into the living room.

"We had something we needed to discuss before entering." Arya said hugging her favorite older brother in the process, only to turn and be almost knocked off her feet by her neice who flew to her from out of nowhere.

"Auntie Arya! Auntie Arya!" Lyanna screeched tightening her grip around her tiny aunt. "Will you sit next to me during dinner?"

"Of course I will sweetheart!" Arya said matching the little one's enthusiasum.

"YAY!"

"Leave your aunt alone she just stepped threw the door!" Jon stated light heartedly scolding his daughter.

"I left her alone as long as I could daddy, it's not my fault that i lose my mind when i hear her voice!"

"Let's blame that on the person who used to force me to baby-sit you day in and out." Arya said tossing a smirk at her brother, as Gendry chuckled at the now double team on Jon.

"You said you loved spending time with her! How is it my fault!" Exclaimed a defeated looking Jon.

Before Arya could retort her mother walked into the living room to her brother's defence. "Arya why must you pik on poor Jon every time you see him?"

"Because it's fun picking on stupid people." She said not a second later, making her husband and neice both chuckle as she said it.

"Well can you at least wait to torture him after dinner? Come along Lyanna you can help me set the table." And with that Catelyn escorted Lyanna in threw the kitchen to the dinning room.

"Mom really needs to realize when she tries to help me, she really isn't helping me at all." Jon stated flattly. "I'm serious, with the way she lets you treat me sometimes I'd swear I was adopted or something!"

At this Arya laughed and walked with Jon and Gendry into the kitchen. "Do we need to rewatch the day mom gave birth to you all over again, just so it reminds you that you truely are their child?"

"No I wouldn't force that video on anyone, even my worst enemy! Watching a woman give birth is one of the most horific sights you'll ever se- OWWWW Arya quit hitting me!" Jon said while trying to reflect and dodge his little sister's sharp fists.

"Jon if we tell you something and promise not to say a word, well at least not until we're ready to at the end of the night?" Arya asked her brother with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can. Do you two realize how many secrets of your's I'm taking to the grave just so mom and dad don't find out. For example the incident in the pool that i walked up on, by the way never knew you could bend that way."

"I did gymnastics and martial arts and you're saying you didn't know I could bend like that?"

"Not you I ment Gendry! But anyways whats the new secret that the family can't know about until the end of dinner, wait let me guess your pregnant?" Jon said and started laughing hysterically, that is until he saw the solom looks on both Gendry and Arya's face's. "You've got to be kidding me, do you realize what this means?"

"That your highly disappointed in both of us because we have no self control?" Arya asked.

"No this means that Theon fucking Greyjoy won the pool. I swear the next time i see him I'm kicking his ass! Do you realize this is the eighth one that we've all lost to him in the past six monthes!" Jon stated in outrage.

"So your not mad? And you idiot's made a pool on when I would get pregnant!"

"I told her you did but she didn't believe me, I'm only her husband after all, why would I tell her anything to bennifit us in the least bit." Gendry said as Arya punched him.

"Oh shut up stupid"

"just saying love, it's not that big a deal to the family if we have a child."

"Gendry speeks the truth on that one, everyone will be excited, like I said the only down fall is we have to listen to our cousin gloat about it for the next several monthes or until we make our next pool ay least." Jon said not seeing anything wrong with the idea of Arya being pregnant. "And besides I'll keep the secret under one condition."

"Why is there always a catch mate?" Gendry asked annoyed "Even in college there was always a catch when it came to everything we did."

"Why would i change now? And besides it's not a stupid catch actually I was going to ask if i could be the god-father?" Jon finished staring at both of them.

"Deal!" They said in unison.

After that dinner went smoothly, as promised Arya did it next to Lyanna and Jon sat on the other side of his daughter. All together in the Stark home at that moment, there were a total of seventeen people: Jon his wife Ygritte and daughter, Arya and Gendry, her parents, Robb and his wife Jeyne and son, Sansa and her fianncee Willas, Bran and his fianncee Meera, Theon and his girlfriend Margory and then Rickon. Looking around the room Arya was afraid she was going to lose her nerve until she felt a small squeeze of her right hand by Gendry and a small squeeze of her left shoulder by Jon, and with just those gestures she realized she had enough support on her side to do it.

After dessert Arya stood up in front of the family to speek, signaling everyone else to quite down and hear what she had to say.

"Well you all know I'm not one for public speeking or big announcements but here goes nothing, earlier in the week i wasn't feeling to well so i went to see Dr. Luwin to see if he could tell me if something was wrong. he told me to go home and rest and gave me a test that i could take home with me to check if what he thought it was actually was correct, well when getting home i took the test and sure enough it was correct, i showed gendry and we both went back to Dr. Luwin's office so it could be confirmed. And, well, After two full days we decided nows as good of time as any to tell you this because you'll notice sooner or later. In a few monthes from now we'll be adding a new addition to our family!"

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Sansa screeched.

"No we're adopting a cat- OF COURSE WE'RE HAVING A BABY STUPID!" Arya exclaimed as her sister ran around the table to envolope her in a hug and everyone else started screaming out their congradulations to the couple.

"Wait do you know what this means! This means I won the pool!" Theon exclaimed as everyone began to grimace at the thought of Theon winning more money from them.

"Our own baby and we couldn't even win in the pool!" Gendry said with a frown.

"Wait you entered into the pool as well! Have you been planning to get me pregnant!" Arya exclaimed furiously.

"No I wasn't!"

"He really wasn't he placed his bet at a year with in the marriage. Boy was he stupid!" Exclaimed Jon with a laugh.

"Hey if anyone around here is calling my husband stupid it's going to be me! But why would you enter a pool about us?"

"Have you forgotten that I've been best friends with both Robb and Jon sence childhood?" Gendry said with an all to innocent smirk.

After the announcement everyone decided they were tired and left for the evening to their own homes, Gendry and Arya made it home and to bed in no time, not because they were tired but because they haven;t finished celebrating the news of their first child yet!

Ok second chapter done! I just hope everyone reading enjoys it as much as the first one!


	3. Suprises In Sex

Ok hopefully this chapter has less mistakes then the previous two. I do not own Game of Throwns or the writings of George R.R. Martin, if i did I would be really rich right now and not working as a cashier. But anyways chapter three is here!

"Why haven't I gained any weight yet?" Complained an annoyed Arya as she looked down at the scale.

"It could have something to do with the fact that you're only three monthes into your pregnancy." Stated her sister-in-law Jeyne sitting on the couch in Arya and Gendry's apartment. "I mean really Arry lets face it you'll be lucky if you gain anything during this."

"I know that I'm tiny which is why I should be showing by now! It's a pain in the ass that I'm unable to gain anything."

"Maybe it'll take you a couple of monthes, if you remember we didn't start showing right away during our pregnancy's." Stated Ygritte from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Have you two thought of getting a bigger apartment for when the baby comes?" Jeyne asked despertly switching the subject from Arya's weight to avoid being murdered.

"Yes we've found something closer to where mom and dad are for the perks of having an on call baby-sitter." Arya exclaimed with a smirk.

"So your basically doing the same thing we all did when having children!" Ygritte said as her phone began to ring.

"Pretty much." Arya shot back flatly.

"Hello? Jon!... What is it dear I can hardly understand a word your saying your screeching so loud... Ghost ate WHAT?! I told you how many times I didn't want that dog anywhere in our bedroom for reasons such as this! How did he get in there in the first place... no not the bedroom I know how he got in the bedroom how did he get the dresser open?... He pulled it open with his teeth... I keep telling you that the dog is smarter then he looks which is why he is not aloud in specific rooms in the house. Alright I'll take care of it when I get home okay? Just stop crying Jon it's not the end of the world!... Alright, love you bye." By the end of the conversation both Arya and Jeyne were staring at Ygritte as if she had two heads.

"Well what did Ghost eat now?" Arya asked as Jeyne laughed.

"The special knickers Jon wears when he's trying to look sexy for me. I'm actually not all that upset, I've been looking for a way to destroy the god awful looking things myself, Ghost just saved me from having to get rid of them and make up some insane lie on how they 'got lost' in the wash one week." Ygritte stated as the other two laughed hysterically. "Never thought I could ever love that dog more!"

"I cannot believe how stupid my brother really is some times!" Arya exclaimed catching her breathe.

"He still isn't as bad as Robb he sit's there half the time stating he's a wolf on the prowl in bed when he wants to have sex." Jeyne said composing herself as the other two laughed.

"I swear I can't fathom how i came from the same gene pool as the two of them! Do they not realize just how foolish they are when doing these things?"

"I don't think they do, i feel stupid watching Jon do it but can't bring myself to look at him and tell him how rediculous he looks when doing it, so I figure if it makes him happy and i get lucky at the end of it I'll just grin and bare it." Ygritte stated with a wave of her hand.

Just then Gendry came walking threw the door suspiciously eyeing his wife and her sisters-in-law as he entered.

"How was work love?" Arya said as innocently as she could muster.

"You three were talking about sex without me weren't you." Gendry all but stated staring at each woman in the room.

"And here you call him stupid all the time and he landed that on the first guess!" Jeyne said.

"Sex could veyr well be the only thing, other then cars, that Gendry knows a thing or two about." Arya said not fazed by her husbands deduction of the situation.

"Well if it's any consulation I better get home before Jon tries to kill the dog for what he did. I'll see you later." Ygritte said getting up to leave.

"I better go as well I need to start making dinner before Robb gets home from work, lord help us if it's not ready by the time he enters the house." And with that Jeyne was out the door as well.

"What did i miss?" Gendry asked as they both exited.

"Not a whole lot love." Arya said staring at the door where the two ladies had just been. "Not a whole lot."

"Well that's good because I don't think I want to know about what goes on in your brothers sex lives... it'll just give me nightmares!" Gendry said with a cheeky grin.

"As if ours wouldn't do the same to them?" Arya said smirking.

"Touche love, touche!"

Ok this one is probably not as funny as the other's but I wanted to start chapters where either Arya or gendry or both are encountering moments with the family. Hope you at least all like it. comment, like, do your thing guys and let me know what you want to see happen. Plus want to know what everyone is going to want the baby to be, as well as names.


	4. Suprising the Baratheon's

Ok so, whether anyone actually cared or not I've decided to add some family members of Gendry's to the story. You'll know them when you read them.

"But why should we go to dinner with my family? I don't even like most of them! My fathers a drunk and he pays more attention to his wife's children then he does towards my younger siblings and me, which isn't right in the least bit. Then Uncle Stannis is too much of a hard ass for me to even want to sit in the same room as. Uncle Renley I can at least get along with, and at least he'll bring my brother and sister with him and Loras. But why the rest of the family? Dad's just going to keep trying to talk me into joining his company, which if you didn't already know, I want nothing to do with in the least! Please say you asked your father to join us as well, I mean at least he and my father are best friends. Are you even listening to me?" Gendry finally asked an amused Arya who was getting ready for dinner with the Baratheon side of their family.

"I did listen to it all, but we are still having a child and I feel sence Robert Baratheon is your father he has just as much right as my family does at knowing him or her. And yes I did invite my father to try and at least relieve some of your stress. As for your step siblings only one of them really is a little shit and that's Joffery, and everyone already knows that love. And on the bright side of Stannis coming, Shireen will come with him! And I know your deep dark secret Waters. Your mother might have given you her last name and you might have loved her until her dying day, as did I, but you have a soft spot for all of the true Baratheon children of your family, same as Mya and Edrick love her as well." She said hitting him with a comb.

"OWWW well even if that's all true I don't really want my dad knowing!" He stated smirking at her. "That will ruin my reputation if word gets out that I do have a soft spot for kids in my family, who don't realize just how stupid most of the adults actually are."

"Wouldn't dream of doing that to you love. Wouldn't dream of it!" Arya said rolling her eyes in the process.

"Besides the only reason my father even excepts our marriage is because your aunt died before he could marry her." Gendry said flattly remembering the way his father always looks at his wife every time he sees her.

"We can't help the fact that your father is the way he is Gen, but at the same time you must remind yourself that he i still your father and he is still our child's grandfather just as much as my father is going to be." Arya said pleading with her husband.

"Fine let's get this over with then." And with that Arya and Gendry were off to have dinner with his family.

Dinner went by smoothly at the Baratheon mansion. Everyone was there as Arya had hoped from Gendry's family as well as her own father. Ned did his best to negate Robert from trying to put Gendry in awkward situations which Arya was eternally greatful for from her father. Renly and his boy-friend Loras had been discussing their business with her, which kept her pretty preoccupied as well so she wouldn't have to deal with her father-in-laws wife, Cersie. There was always something about that woman that rubbed Arya the wrong way, she just could never really put her finger on it. But if she had to choose who to speek to from the Lannister bunch seated at the table she would still choose to speek to Cersie over speeking to her son, Joffery. He just was an egotistical snob who thought highly of himself and looked down on everyone else around him. Quite frankly that annoyed Arya more then the fact that Cersie only cared about different ways she could waist Robert's money and not think twice about it.

"So Gendry, Arya. How's married life treating the two of you?" Robert asked taking a sip of wine.

"It's not much different then when we were dating in my opinion. The only thing thats really different is that Gendry's not afraid of going to my house and praying my father doesn't show up and kill him." Arya exclaimed smirking at both Ned and Gendry.

"Oye, one time I tell the boy that i don't mind him dating my daughter as long as they aren't shacked up in the same house together and I'm accused of attempted murder!" Ned exclaimed making almost everyone in the room laugh, the only exception beig Joffery.

"Well to be quite honest, I think everyone knew they were shagging before they were marrieed anyways. I mean, seriously, they have no self control in the matter to begin with." Joffery said sneering.

"If they were, they were. Is it really anyone's business now that they're married Joff?" Robert asked coming to the defence of his oldest son and daughter-in-law. "I mean clearly they hadn't been stupid while dating the whole time otherwise she would have had a child by now wouldn't she? And she doesn't yet. And if she does in the future they are married and that is their deccision no one elses."

"I'm happy you feel that way Robert. That is exactly how Cat and I feel concerning it as well. They are adult's, they are married, and they actually have something they would like to tell everyone as well." Ned stated looking over and smirking at his daughter and son-in-law.

At this Arya's eyes went wide and Gendry chocked on the water he was drinking. "Ummm dad I was kind of hoping to wait for everyone's food to digest before we told them."

"Well now's as good of time as any." Said Ned with a wink at his youngest daughter and a slap on Gendry's back to make the younger man stop choking.

"What news is this?" Robert asked curiously eyeing his son. "Is it something to do with business? Are you finally going to sell that run down shack you call a repair shop and come work with your family like Mya, Edrick and Shireen? Hell even Joffery is working there now. So what do you say son will you?" Robet asked with a glimmer of hope in his blue eyes that were a match to his son's.

"Dad as much as you would like that to be the case I am content where I am. My shop does more business then any other and I'm happy working on cars. It gives me a sence of self relience."

"It also makes you look like a failure to your family." Joffery said with a smirk.

Stannis who was quiet most of the meal looked up at his nephew nodded to him then turned to Joffery and said "Gendry doing what he loves is more comendable to me then anything you've ever done in your pethetic little life. If this is what makes him happy then why should anyone else down him for it. And Robert let the boy at least say what he and his wife are planning on saying before you interupt them."

Gendry never actually felt close to his Uncle Stannis, but at that point in time Gendry actually felt some form of pride and respect for the man sitting across from him. Shireen, Mya, Edrick, Tommen and Myrcella all laughed at the way Stannis was able to make Joffery shut his mouth.

"Well, I guess there really isn't an easy way of saying this but, sence Arya told her family then I guess it is only fair that I tell all of you. A few weeks back Arya and I had recieved some very exciting news." Gendry began.

"What news exactly?" Asked Mya staring from her brother to his wife and then back again.

"Well we found out that, well Arya is going to have a baby."

"Your pregnant!" Squealed Myrcella, Shireen, and Mya all at the same time.

"Well congradulations are in order to the happy couple then I suppose." Cersie stated getting up and walking into the kitchen, only to return a couple of minutes later with a bottle of sparkling cidar and a cork screw. "Non-alcoholic of course I keep it on hand from time to time in case of special occasions such as these."

"I agree this does call for a celebration." Renly stated hugging his nephew and then his neice-in-law. "Tell us, do you know how far along you are dear?"

"The family doctor said it appears that I am close to four monthes at this time."

"Why, if that's the case then you two must not have waisted much time when your honeymoon began then because that's about as long as you've been married." Stated Robert taking a glass from his wife. "What will this make for you Ned your third grandchild?"

"Yes actually it will. Robb and his wife have a son, and Jon and his wife have a daughter so now Arya and Gendry will give us our third grnadchild, and either our second grandson or second grandduaghter."

"This is exciting I'm going to be a grandfather for the first time!"

"No need to worry Robert your still young in my eyes!" Cersie said placing a hand on her husbands shoulder aquiring a smile that didn't make it's way to her eyes.

"Yes, well, with that being said I propose a toast to Arya and Gendry, may you both enjoy parenthood and well wishes on a good pregnancy and a healthy child! TO ARYA AND GENDRY!"

"TO ARYA AND GENDRY!"everyone else chimed in excluding Joffery who was still bitter about what Satnnis had said to him.

"Well that went better then you had expected it to." Ned stated speeking souly to Gendry back at his and Arya's apartment. Arya had gone straight to bed on her arriaval home. "It's as if you two didn't need me there after all."

"Of course we needed you there. Without you my father would have nagged me all night long about joining his lawfirm, and I would have argued with him and said things that shouldn't have been said and Arya and I would have stormed out of there on my accord not telling them about the baby. So you really were a big help to me Ned and I appriciate it fully."

"I still don't understand why you don't join considering that is what you were going to do when you graduated college. What made you changed your mind?" Ned asked with concern etching his features.

"I wanted to when I was younger and I felt that it would make me feel a close bond to Robert. Studying it had come very easily to me and it wasn't hard to keep a high average. I was set to join the firm not long after graduation and everything, except then he started dating  
Cersie and she started putting it in his ear that I wasn't as great as he always thought I was. And Robert being none the wiser listened to her. I still got my inheretence and all but I couldn't join the firm. After that and after he gave a possition in the company to Joffery, I just decided you know if thats how he's going to treat his own flesh and blood son then why should I want to be anything like him? Now sence the bloom is pretty much off their marriage and she doesn't have her claws as tightly into him and he notices how much of an idiot Joffery really is, now he wants me to work with him."

"Well why don't you it would be a wise decision on your part. Your father knows he's made many mistakes when it came to you and your siblings. Not being there enough for one thing, only popping up to see your mother to get her pregnant and leave everytime he could, and in the mean time it never occurd to him that if he could do that, then he could have married her and given his children his last name rather then keep having you all take your mothers last name. He could have just done more for all of you. Like when your mother passed he could have taken in Edrick and Mya rather then passing them off to your Uncle Renly for starters. But he always takes the easy way out. I should know he's been my best friend sence we were four. But in the long run why not just join the company?" Ned asked a stone faced, bullhead Gendry.

"I guess at this point in time there really isn't any reason in my mind as to why I should join the company. My business is fine, I enjoy it, I make enough money to support myself and Arya and the baby when it's born. plus a part of me is doing it partically out of spite towards him. He didn't want me when I was willing to join so why should he want me now?" Gendry stated with a sad look in his blue eyes.

Ned just nodded and stood. "Well I can't change your mind, especially when I see your point of view and agree with it, but i do hope that you understand that maybe someday joining your father won't be a bad idea because he does love you dearly Gendry. I have to get going, give my love to Arya when she wakes up tomorrow." After clapping Gendry on the back Ned was out the door and on his way home leaving Gendry to his own vices.

Ok so it might not be the best chapter that I've writen so far and it might very well be the sappiest as well, but I felt the need to let you all see into how I'm writing out Gendry's persona on family in comparison to how Arya's family is. Plus you were going to meet them all sooner or later anyways. But yeah as always reviews are nice and helpful as well.


	5. Suprising Hotpie

Ok loving the feed back I'm getting on this story alot! I can admit I'm a bit of a nerd and have been reading my work with this story as well after posting it. I've noticed less errors but still getting irked a bit because I still see a few here and there. But either way, I'm glad that so many have read this and enjoyed it! Thank you all so much! Now on with the next chapter! Fair warning the story is rated M for a reason, this chapter's going to have a bit of smut in it but I'm not to great at it so we'll see how it goes.

After the reaction received by Robert and the rest of her in laws Arya could not be happier with her pregnancy. Thinking about it now she isn't even sure why she was so worried in the first place. She hadn't had a single fit of morning sickness, her mood really hadn't changed and Gendry was annoying her less and less, she really seemed to enjoy it. It would have frightened her if she was in regular circumstances, but as of right now she couldn't be anymore excited. She turned on her side in bed to look over at her sleeping husband. She doesn't understand how exactly it took them as long as it did to find each other but she's happy that they did. Even if she did enjoy calling him stupid all the time and tormenting him unconditionally, but then again Gendry didn't mind and always laughed inspite of himself concerning it, so it never really bothered her much. He sighed in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes and caught her staring at him only to smile and have her smile back.

"Here your supposed to be the one resting and yet your watching me sleep. Where does that make any sence?" He asked smirking and kissing his wife.

"Oh shut up, I woke up not to long before you did." She stated resting her head and hand on his chest as he started stroking her hair.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"As little as possible! Neither of us have to work and we have no real family plans until later and honestly we have plenty of time before my parent's are expecting us and everyone else for dinner." Arya said kissing Gendry's chest. "But there is one thing that I would like to do if you don't mind!" She said as her grey orbs met his blue ones.

Licking his bottom lip and speeking in a husky voice Gendry said, "what pray tell do you have in mind?" But even without question Gendry could sence what Arya wanted to do, and though he didn't want to admit it, he wanted it just as bad as she did, but apart of him felt as though if they kept going the way they normally do it could hurt their baby and he didn't want that to happen.

"What do you think I have in mind." She said lying full on her back and looking over at her husband as he just stared at her. "Well, it isn't going to lick itself now is it?"

Gendry chuckled at this and pushed his worries aside. Possitioning himself face level to Arya's core. "Now we wouldn't want that to happen would we!" He said teasing her by planting a kiss on her inner thigh making her groan a bit.

"No teasing Gen, just do it! I need to feel you right now!" Gendry had never heard those words ever escape Arya's lips before and he wasn't sure how he felt where they were concerned, but he still complied and began to work himself on his wife, flicking his tongue against her clit and touching her tenderly as he did so. "Don't be a pussy Waters! Don't treat me like I'll break if you get to rough with me!" She said making Gendry's head shoot up and look her straight in the eyes taking in her emotions as he stared at her. With a silent nod Gendry continued his work.

At Arya's request Gendry began to work a little harder on his small wife making her gasp and moan and groan as he shot a finger into her wet center with the much needed force that she had requested. Arya reveled in the feeling of her husband handling her this way. She enjoyed it more when Gendry acted in the form of a strong, powerful, bulk of a man then of a man pleasing his fragile lover and kissing her tenderly. No she prefered that he be rough with her during their moments of passion because lord knows she wasn't going to hold back when it came to her turn to please him sexually. Gendry added a second finger into her and began tracing circles over her nub with his thumb for an added arousal. Arya wasn't sure when she did it but her self control went straight to hell and she lost complete control alot sooner then she had expected to and began shaking emencely making Gendry pull his hand away and stare at her and caress her cheek until she calmed down a bit.

"You haven't had a reaction like that to me that quickly sence our first time. Are you alright love?" Gendry asked every drop of concern in his body evident in his voice.

"I'm fine I just guess I let it get to me sooner then I had hoped for. Give me a minute and we can start over."

"Why don't we just go straight to it then and shag without the whole forplay idea being suggested. It'll save us time and we'll be able to rest the whole day until dinner afterwards if you'd like."

Smiling brightly Arya agreed. "That's not a bad idea in the least bit!" And with that she reclaimed her strength and pushed Gendry on his back just to hop on top of him and begin grinding against his waist. Gendry loved the way Arya rode him but he didn't want her to have all the fun so he flipped her on her back and began to push his way in and out of her at his maximum speed.

Arya was enjoying the way Gendry was working his way in her so much that she felt oblivious to her surroundings. That is until she heard a noise coming from there living room sounding like their front door shutting.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gendry asked starring at her and pausing for a half a second only to begin again. "I swear your hearing things it's fine!" Gendry said pumping his way into his tiny wife.

"Yeah maybe your right." Arya said trying to convince herself that she was just hearing things.

"ARYA?" Came a voice from their living room. "GENDRY? IS ANYONE HOME?" Much to both of their dismay they began to recognize the voice.

"HOTPIE DON'T COME IN HERE!" Gendry shouted as he struggled to unwind himself from Arya. But it was to late! Just as the final word left Gendry's mouth their dear friend Hotpie entered their bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Each one screamed as Hotpie entered the room and noticed what the two happened to be doing when he intially entered their home.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS EARLY FOR?" Gendry shouted making Hotpie flinch a bit as he did so.

"Well I was lonely at my house so I decided to come see you guys at yours! I guess it wasn't really a good idea to show up unannounced huh?" Stated the bewildered young man.

"YOU THINK?" Arya and Gendry both yelled at their friend as he sheepishly exited their bedroom.

"Explain to me again why we gave Hotpie a key?" Arya asked increduously towrads Gendry.

"He was supposed to give it back when we came home from our honeymoon!" Exclaimed a pissed off Gendry. "We'll continue this later." He all but stated grabbing a pair of underwear and exiting the room only for Arya to slump back on their bed.

"I swear, I'm going to murder that fat bastard Hotpie one of these days!" She exclaimed to no one but herself. "Well actually I'm just going to steal his recipe for lemon cakes, but then I'm going to kill him!"

Ok so like I said, I'm not that good at the whole love scene thing so i apologize if i did it no real justice. But I finally introduced Hotpie in the story so hopefully that makes up for it somewhat!


	6. A Suprising New Home

Well I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was hard for me to get it the way I wanted it to go, but as long as someone liked it thats all that really matters. Now on to the next chapter!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayra screamed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Hearing the scream, both Gendry and Sansa caming storming into the bathroom to see what was wrong only to find Arya turned sideways staring at her reflection.

"Is everything ok? What happened that made you scream like that?" Asked an overly concerned Gendry.

"LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! ISN'T IT THE MOST AMAZING THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Arya stated excitedly.

"What exactly are you talking about Arry? What exactly are you looking at?" Gendry asked getting nervous.

"My baby-bump! Isn't it breath-taking! It's starting to show! It's really there!"

"Your just now noticing that your pregnant?" Sansa said with an amused look on her face at her younger sister. "Here I thought you already knew that you were!"

"Oh shut up San! This is the first time that I've begun to show!" Stated Arya, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well if your done screeching, I have to get to work." Gendry said stooping down to give Arya a kiss.

"Alright I'll see you later!" She said as Gendry left saying his goodbyes to Sansa as well.

"Ok so what is it that we're doing today, sence you insisted that I come over and Margaery as well, but lord knows whats taking her so long to get here." just then Margaery Tyrell came threw the front door of Arya's apartment.

"Ok I'm here. Sorry I'm late your cousin kept me longer then I expected him to."

"You don't need to tell us any details when it comes to your love life with Theon. It's bad enough that Jeyne and Ygritt tell us about their's with Robb and Jon." Arya said as both sisters shudderd at the memories of their brothers love lives with their wives.

"Well it wasn't anything sexual if thats what your implying." And at that Margaery stuck out her left hand to show the two sisters what she actually ment. "He was so sly and sneeky about it, did either of you even know he was going to do this this morning?" At that they both shook their heads no and began to hug the girl and congradulate her on her proposal. "Well he wants to wait and tell the rest of the family at dinner on Sunday, he's disappointed that his father and sister aren't around for the news but he's over it."

"Well they've never really been close. Even our mother and his father haven't been to close. But she always loved Theon and begged our dad to take him, his father basically all but disowned him. It didn't take alot of persuation though our father's always said that Theon was his favorite nephew and he would do anything for him." Sansa said to try and make things a little bit better for the situation.

"Thats what Theon's said. He says that if anything your parents have always been better parents to him then his father ever was. And he adores them as well as all of you. Even if he doesn't show it all the time."

"Well congrats either way Marge, now lets get on to the task at hand!" Arya said getting down to the reason as to why she asked her sister and their best-friend over on this day. "Alright, as we all know this place though Gendry and I love living here, it isn't going to be big enough to raise a child in. And with the amount of money being brought in we can afford something better. So what I need the two of you for is, basically to help me find a better home for me and my small yet growing family." Arya said placing a hand on her tiny baby-bump.

"Well we're yours for as long as you need us so just show us where you want us to go and we'll help you decide." Sansa said.

"Well I do have an appointment today to go look at a house not to far from where mom and dad live. It's fairly managable for the two of us and we've saved up enough money to be able to afford it, plus it has every perk we're looking for in a home, all we have to do is go look at it and make sure I like it before we move in."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Asked Margaery as they all got ready to go look at the house in question.

It didn't take them to long before they were parked in the driveway of the place Arya and Gendry were thinking of moving to. It was beautiful on the outside with big bay windows that overlooked a freshly cut lawn, and it had a front porch that wrapped around the house that gave it the feel of a true home. It was a two story which isn't a bad thing especially for a couple that hasn't been married even a year yet, but also had a baby on the way. Arya was in love with this house and wanted so desperately for it to be the place she would raise her children and grow old with Gendry in. Sansa seemed amazed by the fact that her sister would even choose a house like this in the first place considering all of the rebelious things her sister has done in her life to begin with. Margaery was happy to see how happy Arya was and was excited to the point of being speechless, which wasn't an easy thing to happen to her.

"It's perfect!" They all said in unison.

"It's breath-taking isn't it?" Said the realitor who approached them. "May I ask are any of you ladies Mrs. Arya Waters?"

"That would be me." Arya said. "Are you the gentleman I spoke to over the phone?"

"The gentleman you spoke with was my boss, Mr. Baelish wasn't able to make it, I'm however his good friend Mr. Varys. Please walk with me, I shall show you around. Might I ask the reason as to why you and your husband are interested in looking into house at such young ages?"

"We're starting a family. We figured if we're going to upgrade, we might as well do it the right way at least and get a house instead of another apartment."

"Smart thinking on both your parts." Varys stated walking the girls threw the house. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. They walked into a spacious living room that lead into a gorgous kitchen with an island counter in it's center. It had a breakfast knuk on one side and a dining room on the other. It had a stair way to the basement and a stair way to the upper level of the house. Just off the dining room sat a den, and on the other side of that was an office. On the second level were all of the bedrooms. there were a total of four of them as well as a bathroom off the master bedroom. There was a bathroom on the ground level as well just off the dining room and a second one on the upper level as well. If Arya wasn't already in love with the house then she just fell in love with it then.

"Well my dear what do you think?" Varys asked ending the tour in the enormous backyard of the house.

"I love it! I do have one question though."

"Ask away my dear."

"Are pets aloud?" At this Sansa gave a bit of a snort. "Well she can't stay with mom and dad forever the way you just left Lady with them!"

"Yes Mrs. Waters ALL pets are aloud. Once you purchase the house you can do as you please here." Varys said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, I will talk it over with my husband when he gets home from work this evening." Arya said shaking the mans hand and exiting with her sister and their friend.

"Well any thought's from the peanut gallory?" Arya asked as they headed back to her apartment.

"Arya if you don't get that house, I think I might talk Willas into getting it for us!" Sansa said with a beaming smile on her face.

"With the size of that backyard my brother would be thrilled if you asked him to buy it!" Margaery said to the two Stark sisters. "But I do have a question. Why did you inquire about a pet?"

"Well I feel really bad that I basically dumped Nymeria on my parents when Gendry and I moved in together, in fact he feels bad about it as well. Which is part of the reason as to why we're looking for houses instead of apartments." Arya said as she parked the car in front of her building.

"Makes sence." Margory said understanding why Arya felt the way she did.

A few hours later Arya was in the kitchen finishing dinner when Gendry got home from work, by this time both her sister and their friend had left to go home to their respected fiannces. Gendry walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his small wife's frame and planted a kiss on the side of her head.

"How was your day?"

"Not bad I think I found just the place for us to live!" Arya siad turning around in her husbands embrace and pecking him on the lips.

"Good, now when are we leaving this dump to start our new life together?"

"You have got to be the most impatient person I've ever known Gendry Waters! I just saw it today, I'm not signing on any dotted lines until you see it yourself." She said smirking at her husband.

"I don't need to see it. As long as you like it why should I have to see it to know it's the right place for us?" He said smirking back at her.

"Hopeless, thats what you are is hopeless Gen."

Gnedry laughed and walked around to sit at the counter across from where Arya was setting up their food. "So it's a nice place though? Big enough for you, me, the baby and your dog?"

"And then some!"

"Then thats all that really matters."

"How was work?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yoren is a pain in the balls just as ever. Lem should never of decided to become a mechanic. Harwin won't shut up long enough to not injure himself. Hotpie won't shut up about walking in on us having sex. Jaquen asks about you everytime he sees me to the point where I want to slap him. Tom didn't stop talking about some girl he had sex with last night. Anguy kept talking about archory. And Lommy cut his hand and passed out from the sight of his own blood. So yeah another uneventful work day!" Gendry said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sounds like it. Except for the part where I want to murder Hotpie!" Arya said getting pissed a bit at hers and Gendry's dear friend continuing to carry on about what he saw.

"I'd still rather deal with that then Jaquen talking about how he feels your to good for me and how he doesn't see what you see in me." Gendry said with an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah that's always fun to listen to."

"Just tell him opinion's are like assholes." Arya said placeing a plate in front of Gendry. "Everyone has one!"

Gendry just smirked and began eating dinner not bring the subject up again that evening.

Ok probably not my best chapter but, I needed something to put in it. Hope someone at least likes it and ejoys reading it. Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Robert Suprising Gendry

"So why did you want to bring me out for lunch again?" Gendry asked his father as they sat in one of the most expensive resterants Robert could find.

"Can't a father just bring his son out for lunch without being interigated?" Robert asked his eldest son.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Gendry stated. "You never bring me out to lunch or pretty much anything unless you want something. So what is it this time, dad?"

"Well to be quite honest I havn't really spent any time with you sence finding out about Arya's pregnancy, so I was hoping to at least spend some quality time with just you before you both are up to your elbows in dirty diapers, but if you don't want to be here, we can go somewhere you would prefer instead." Robert said whole heartedly.

"Ok and to answer your question, I feel I really don't have to considering how often you actually have spent time with just me." Gendry said stiffly. "Every time in the past when we have spent time together there has always been a catch, why would I think today would be any different. But if you really want to and if you really do want to acomodate me can we go somewhere that I don't feel completely out of place."

At that Robert gave a smile and called the waiter over. "Good sir I would like to apologize my son and I are going to not be needing the reservations after all, if you would be so kind as to deliver our check I would greatly appriciate it." The waiter complied and with that Robert and Gendry were off to get something to eat in a diner more to Gendry's liking.

"Well this is alot better in my opinion." Gendry said smiling for the first time sence meeting up with his father that morning. "Now what is it that you would like to talk about?"

"Well how are things with you and Arya sence she's been pregnant?"

"Not to bad honestly pregnancy suits her quite well. If not for the fact that I'm terrified of simply touching her at this point in time I would do this more often." Gendry said as Robert laughed at the comment.

"Honestly your mother was the same way when she was first pregnant with you. She had a lot of spunk to her the same way Arya does, only differnece is I'd say your wife is a little more brash and a lot less forgiving, then your mother was, but all and all she's a lot like her. One of the main reasons I didn't marry your mother was-"

"Because she reminded you too much of Lyanna Stark Arya's aunt. Yeah I know she always made that statement when I'd ask why you would come around and never stayed."

"Don't take it as a bad thing Gendry. I did love your mother with all my heart, the only really issue is she would compare herself to Lyanna and sadly so would I, it never had anything to do with you or Edrick or Mya. It was solely on us adults. Just remember this: you married a woman who has a lot of heart, love and life in her, never disappoint her, and if she throws things at you duck and run like hell because she looks like she has great aim." At that Gendry had to laugh because with the way his father spoke about Arya it was as if he lived with her on a daily basis.

"Thats just basically stating the obvious there dad."

"Sometimes you have to, especially with you. Do you realize how many times your mother would call me ready to kill you because it took all her energy to keep you on the straight and narrow. I'd have to calm her down and get her to the point of actually speeking to you and not strangling you."

"How have I never known any of that?" Gnedry asked

"Because it was easier on both of us to keep you hating me and trying to proove yourself then to actually have me tell you that I was proud of any accomplishment that you ever made. Yes it strained our relationship and it disappointed your mother there, but it made life between the two of you alot easier. And for me that made me happy." Robert said with a twinkle evident in his blue eyes.

"So why has it taken you so long to tell me this." Gendry asked quite bewildered by his talk with his father.

"Honestly I've been waiting on you to experience becoming a father befroe I ever gave you that advice. There are just some things better left unsaid from time to time son. Oh and speeking of the pregnancy who actually won the pool?" Robert said changing the subject making Gendry's eyes widen a bit.

"How did you know there was a pool?!" Gendry exclaimed with sheer and utter disbelief.

"Ned actually told me to throw some money in the pot, I wasn't going to because of the luck Theon Greyjoy had with them, but as long as someone else won it then there really isn't that much of an issue in my book concerning that. So who won?"

"Theon Grey-"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! He had to have rigged it somehow! There's just no way a person can win that many of those and keep winning them at that." Robert said a bit touched at this news as Gendry chuckled a bit.

"Honestly dad I would have been more shocked if someone else had won other then Theon."

"Yeah at this point theres really nothing else to lose concerning it."

Gendry was really beginning to have a great time with his father and it amazed him to no end, for the simple fact that the two have always had a strained relationship they had some really good conversations durring this day of lunch together. they touched base on many different subjects excluding any that would cause an arguement between the two of them. They were actually acting like a father and son for once and it seemed quite nice for the two.

"So I've been talking with your Uncle Renly about what to do when Mya starts dating." Robert said with a grin on his face. "Oh that reminds me do you have a licence to weild a shot gun?" Robert stated with a cheeky grin.

"No, but I'm sure Ned wouldn't mind me borrowing the one he used for Arya and Sansa. The things rubber but it'll scare the piss out of any idiot trying to get frisky." Gendry stated as Robert laughed hysterically. "I would laugh except it was used on me, as well as being shot at with nurf guns by all four of her brothers!"

"Thats harsh. And here you, Jon, and Robb used to all be the best of friends."

"Oh we still are they just have a simple rule, don't cop a feel on my sister while I'm sitting in the same room as the two of you."

"Sounds like a good rule. If I may suggest please learn it and take it as a way to let anyone who tries anything with her that they need to go threw you first. And while you do that I'll borrow Ned's shot gun!" Robert said excitedly.

"A part of me is happy that she was the only girl you and mom had, it makes my life alot easier as and older brother." Gendry said smirking at his father.

"Your telling me the only thing I had to worry about when it came to you was making sure no one killed you for dating their daughter and the same thing is going for Edrick as well. Mya's a whole entirely different subject. I'm afraid of what will happen to the poor jackass who decides to take her on her first date." Robert said a little frazzled at the thought.

"It could be alot worse dad."

"This is true." Then Robert's phone rang. "Oh who the hell would decide to call me right now!" He exclaimed quite pissed off. "Hello... What is it Joffery!... No absolutely not I already told you I was not coming into work today!... Well why don't you call your mother or one of your uncles. Tyrion knows what the hell he's doing get him on the phone... Don't be disrespectful to him he is still your uncle boy... I don't give a shit how you feel, I'm out to lunch with MY son, take your head out of your ass and actually use it for a change... Go ahead tell your mother what I said." And with that Robert hung up the phone. "Stupid little twat!"

"So does this mean you love me more then Joffery?" Gendry asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Let me get you home to your wife so she doesn't think I had you mutilated, and to be quite honest I love a case of anal lice more then Joffery. But to be fair you are my first born there for you will always hold a special place in my heart." Robert said very genuinely.

"That was the sappiest shit I think I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Gendry said with a bit of a snicker. "You're getting soft in your old age dad."

"Can it Gendry or your being taken out of the Will and will get replaced by your cousin Vasarys."

"Ouch touchy. And isn't Vasarys already in the Will?"

"He was until he started calling his sister a whore for marrying that Drogo guy. Then I just completely disowned him after that, because who would tollerate that in the first place?"

"Good point."

"Of course it is."

And with that they were off, with a new found respect, admiration, and love for one another.

Hopefully everyone liked it. Gendry really hasn't had a chapter yet. Even though most of the one's concerning Arya he's in it just seemed right give him one to himself with his father.


	8. Suprises In Names

Ok next chapter is here. if i havn't said it yet no ownership over anything! well except maybe four cats, but they have nothing to do with the story so anyways here we go.

Arya sat in her parents kitchen with her mother. It was something she was getting used to doing on her off days, she had a cup of tea sitting in front of her and her mother to one side and her sister Sansa on the other. Each had their own glass of tea and a baby name book sitting in front of them.

"I still don't understand why we're flipping threw these now. And shouldn't I wait and do this with Gendry?" Arya asked slightly annoyed by the fact that her mother and sister were deciding to do this no matter what she said in regaurds to it. "Technically he is the father so he should be aloud to help pick out the name of his child you know!"

"We're not picking out the name we're just searching the books and making suggestions. no real naming will be done unless both you and Gendry agree to it!" Stated Sansa with an eye roll. "And to be honest what would you name it if we didn't give some input?"

"Whatever I damn well please since it'll be coming out of MY uteris! When you make one of your own then you can name it!" Arya fumed.

"Girls-"

"Well excuse me for trying to help you and your husband on what my neice or nephew will be named, if I knew you weren't going to except my help I wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place!"

"Girls-"

"Well we never even asked for your help so just put the stupid book away, whatever we pick is what we'll want to name it and thats final! No matter if we name it Charles, Eva, Randall, Rosa, or Crotchsniffer its our child and our decision! No one elses!"

"GIRLS!" Catelyn finally screamed to gain both of her daughters attention. "Arya you are right it is your decision, if you don't want to hear anything that we suggest then we won't force you. Sansa you are right you didn't have to agree to this if it would end badly for both of you and I do apologize. And don't worry what ever the name is we will always love little Crotchsniffer!"

"It was a joke mom!" Arya said with a chuckle as Sansa giggled stupidly like a school girl. "Well I guess if you do want to throw some ideas my way I could at least listen."

"Good here's one: Adam." Catelyn offerd.

"No, not really fond of the name." Arya stated.

"Okay what about this: Steve!" Sansa said excitedly.

"How about nope! I dislike the name Steve more then I dislike the name Adam!" Arya said annoyed.

"Okay what about, Michael." Catelyn suggested.

"There are too many Michael's in this world that I don't want my son walking around being refered to as Michael W. for the rest of his life."

"Okay, oooh what about naming him after his grandfather!" Sansa exclaimd clapping her hands.

"We already have two Ned's in our family why would we need another?" Arya said quite bored.

"Not Ned! I meant Robert! Why not name it after Gendry's father if it's a boy!"

"Though Gendry and Robert have mended most of their fences with eachother I'm not quite sure how he'd feel about that. I'll bring it up to him though either way." Arya said not as bored.

"What about Brandon?" Catelyn asked quite sheepishly.

"NO!" Both girls said to their mother.

"Just a suggestion don't rip my head off for it."

"What about Wyatt."

"Not naming my child after a character on a T.V. show."

"Christopher?"

"Same as Michael."

"John?"

"No and the next name better not be Rickon or Edrick because I'm not naming him after one of his uncles."

"What about Gendry?" Asked Sansa. "It's not a bad idea to name the child after it's father."

"We're only going to use that as a last resort if we can't come up with anything else."

"Okay lets move onto girls names." Catelyn said feeling slightly defeated.

"I've already picked out a girl's name that both of us like." Arya stated sipping her tea.

"WHAT?!" Her mother and sister both exclaimed.

"Well I decided that we would just name her Margaritte after Gendry's mother. If that's okay with the two of you that is."

"I love that name!" Catelyn stated as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Woah mom, no reason to get all emotional just yet, I havn't been told what I'm having!" Arya stated.

"I know, but it would just be such a beautiful memorial to Gendry's mother if you did that!" She stated in full out blubbering tears as both girls stared at her in unsettling silence.

This show continued until Sansa finally became brave enough to whisper to her sister: "Do you think I should sneak off and find mom's happy pills?" At that Arya chuckled and Cat's head shot up with a crazed and frazzled look in her eyes.

"What was that Sansa?" She said a bit bewildered.

"Nothing mom I didn't mention anything about your antidepresants or anything of the sort, including your special hormone pills that you love so much!"

"Do you both think I'm crazy!" Cat screamed looking insaine as she yelled it at both her daughters.

"NO!" Sansa stated.

"Yes." Arya said bluntly.

"Well I at least know one of the two of you were being polite and honest." Catelyn said thoughtfully looking at Arya and yet Glaring at Sansa.

"CAT? I'M HOME!" Ned called out entering the house and heading into the kitchen "Ahh there are three of my favorite women in this whole world!" He said walking up and hugging both of his daughters and then giving his wife a peck on the lips.

"Some of us more then others!" Catelyn said swiftly walking away and heading up stairs.

"It's going to be one of those nights with your mother isn't it?" Ned asked staring back and forth between Sansa and Arya.

"Pretty much." Both said flatly to their father.

"Alright then I at least know what I'm in for." And with that Ned followed suit as wife and went up stairs.

"I think this is our cue to leave." Sansa stated.

"You don't have to tell me twice." And with that both Arya and Sansa left their father to taking care of their mother and her moods.

Ok I know it's short but, I wanted to start on finding names for the baby soon enough the next chapter will be up soon enough.


	9. Baby Suprises

ok next chapter is here. hope everyone enjoys it.

"GENDRY ARE YOU READY YET?" Arya screamed threw the bedroom door. "ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND? SHOULDN'T YOU BE WAITING FOR ME TO GET READY?"

Just then Gendry opened the bedroom door. "Do you have to scream so loud this early in the morning? I'm not even fully awake yet Arry!" Gendry said stepping out of their bedroom fully dressed. "Why do I have to go with you to the doctors appointment again? Enlighten me on this? You could just come home and tell me what happened while you were there and I can sleep for a while and then call Jon and Robb and do something! Bring one of the female family members with you! PLEASE bring one of them with you! I agreed already to be in the room with you as your giving birth to the baby why do I have to go to the fucking doctor's appointments as well?"

Arya could tell Gendry was annoyed but she really didn't care. This appointment was actually the one she had been waiting on since finding out she was pregnant in the first place and Gendry's mood wasn't going to faulter hers any. She was excited and nervous because today they were going to finally find out what exactly it was that they were having. and though Gendry didn't want to show it she knew deep down that he too was wondering what their baby was going to be.

"Tell you what after we find out what the baby is, I will take you out to lunch and then after let you do whatever it is tha you want for the rest of the day! Plus if your good I won't bother you to go with me to anymore doctor's appointments after today until the baby is born. "Arya stated to her husband. "Do we have a deal?"

pondering the idea for all of a second Gendry replied "Deal. now lets get going so that we're not late and then have to wind up rescheduling the damned thing." And with that the semi-happy couple were off to find out about te sex of their un-born child.

At the doctor's office they sat in the waiting room for about five minutes before Dr. Luwin called for them. "Arya the doctor can see you now." Said his assistant Osha.

"Are you nervous?" Arya asked Gendry as they walked back to the room Arya was assigned to for her check up.

"I am a little but it's the good kind of it. I'm just hoping all is well, and that both of you are healthy. Besides that I'm feeling fine actually, how are your nerves holding up?" Gendry asked as they entered the room.

"Mine are holding up as well as if you told Hotpie there was a cake sitting on the table and he wasn't to eat it." Arya said cracking a smile at her husband who only smiled back.

"Good your both here for this appointment!" Dr. Luwin said entering the room. "Now Arya I would like for you to step on the scale so we can see how you're doing weight wise." Arya did as the doctor asked and stepped on it. "Good your just at the right weight for a girl your size thats pregnant. your not to big and not to small for it either so this should be relatively easier for you. Lets check your vitals next just to make sure all is well with you." AT this the doctor proceded to do a regular check up on Arya. "Have you been having any symptoms as of late? Any changes in mood that I should be aware of? Have you experienced any spotting at all? Anything out of the ordinarey?"

"Nothing really except I feel as though I've been having to pee more lately. But nothing else really has changed since my last visit. Is that good?" Arya asked slightly worried.

Dr. Luwin just smiled and said "To be honest it is a decent thing for the most part. You are handling your pregnancy better then other woman do. Why, to be honest you're holding up much better then your mother did during all of her pregnancies." Dr. Luwin said remembering how Catelyn Stark had been while pregnant with each one of her children. "Arya now comes the part that I'm sure the two of you have been waiting for. I would like for you to lie back and lift your shirt up just under your chest so I can do an ultrasound on the baby so we can see how he/she is doing in there." Arya did as the doctor asked and lied back on the the table as the doctor put a gel like substance on her stomache and began to move the wand atached to the ultrasound machine over her stomache until he found what he was looking for. "Alright we have found your baby, it appears as though it's s;eeping at the moment but lets see if we can wake it and get it to move around a bit so we can see what it has for genitaile." As he said this Dr' luwin proceded to shake Arya's stomache a bit to make the baby move. This worked because a few seconds later the baby turned a bit to make it easier to see if there was a penis there or a vagina. At this Gendry stood up and stood next to Arya to get a look at the screen.

"Well it moved but I don't see anything indicating a boy so does this mean..." Gendry began to say only for Dr. Luwin to continue for him.

"It would apear that you two are having a baby girl. Well congrats on that! I hope you weren't expecting a boy."

"To be quite honest we both agreed we really didn't care as lobg as it was healthy." Gendry said. "She is healthy right?"

"Oh yes very much so lad. This little girl seems to be progressing quite nicely. Of course not much can be told of it inside the womb, but she appears to be fine." The doctor stated.

"We're having a little girl!" Arya said ready jump for joy.

"Yes it does appear so my dear." Dr. Luwin said with a chuckle. "but during your next appointment I would recomend that we do another ultrasound just to be sure that it is."

After that the doctor bid them both goodbye and sent them on their way with picture from their ultrasound. They proceeded to head home and despite how their day began Gendry decided just to spend the rest of the day with Arya as well as deciding maybe it's not such a bad idea going with her to her doctor's aoppointments.

Alright the chapter is a little short in my opinion but, we now know what the baby is and we're getting closer to the due date. For anyone wondering this chapter I would say Arya is possibley five and a half to six monthes into her pregnancy. I have never been pregnant, so I hope the 'visit' wasn't to off key on how that actually goes.


	10. Suprises While Moving- Part 1

**Haven't updated in a while now. Small case of writers block, but I'm over it and ready to continue where I left off! REMINDER: I am NOT nor have I ever been GRRM there for i don't own Game of Thrones!**

* * *

"Arya put that down this instant!" Jon all but screamed at his little sister. "You know you shouldn't lift anything heavy at the moment!"

"It was just a small box Jon! It wasn't like it was the couch or something!" Arya exclaimed with a pout to follow. She was happy that all of her siblings, her cousin, and Gendry's brother offered to help move, as well as Hotpie, it just seemed though that anytime she went to move anything someone was yelling at her for doing so.

"Doesn't matter love I fully agree with Jon." Gendry said coming in and grabbing the box she had tried to lift.

"If I can't lift anything then explain to me how these boxes are going to be unpacked before the baby is born?" Arya inquired.

"Simple I will unpack them." Gendry shot back only getting a chuckle thrown his way by both Jon and Robb. "WHAT!"

"Sorry mate. It's just we know how you are, and we know how Arya is. And that plan is surely going to back fire on you dearly!" Robb exclaimed to his now defeated looking brother-in-law.

"Why does everyone think that I can't do things the proper way?"

"Because normally when we've tried to do things in the past concerning anything like moving or organizing Arya and Sansa are the two who normally do it correctly." Jon mentioned.

"As well as they're also the one's who mark every box for where it needs to go and why it needs to go in that specific place." Bran said as he and Rickon walked in to grab more things. "How is it possible that you two have so much shit between eachother."

"Let's not forget everything that we're also picking up from mom and dad, Renly and Loras, AND Robert's house as well. We really should have asked to be paid to do all this heavy lifting and moving to be quite honest!" Rickon exclaimed.

"Why is it such a big deal to you two to have to help our sister move?" Robb exclaimed scolding his two youngest brothers. "You should be happy to help her and Gendry move into their first real house."

"Yeah!" Jon added. "And if anyone should be upset here it should be Robb and I. We're doing this for absolutely nothing except for the fact that we love Arya dearly and because Gendry is one of our best friends. You two are getting fed for helping! Explain how thats fair." Before either could respond Jon continued quite spastically. "See you can't even explain because you know that it's not fair and that Robb and I are being over worked and under paid and appreciated! Well you know what I say to all that! DO YOU! Fuck it I need a cigarette!"

"Jon I thought you quit smoking?" Arya asked quite amused by Jon's rantings.

"Well I keep a pack in the car for the times when I get weak!" He exclaimed as he stormed past his youngest brothers.

"Did Jon steal mom's meds?" Rickon asked his three other siblings very seriously.

They all shook their heads as Gendry just chuckled at the idea.

"JON WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT!" At this everyone realized that Sansa had arrived. She had been called frantically by every male to come take Arya away and bring her to the new house to be able to stop her from doing anything that she shouldn't have been doing in the first place. "Does anyone know why Jon has a cigarette in his mouth at the moment?" She asked as she came barreling into the room.

"He had a mental breakdown for a moment and he needed one to calm himself so we allowed it this once." Robb said hugging the oldest of his two younger sisters. "Now that your here you can stop Arya from causing herslf to go into premature labor for no real reason!"

"Trying to lift one small box that real didn't mean anything to anyone else and everyone loses their minds. Jon lights up a cigarette after saying he quits and you and I are the only two who say something to him about it!"

"I honestly think they're all overly paranoid."

"We're not paranoid, we just don't want to be witness to see the baby coming out of Arya's crotch is all!" Theon said coming in and grabbing a box before exiting as quickly as he came.

"How did I not remember Theon was here helping as well." Sansa said to no one imperticular.

"Did you forget Theon goes everywhere myself, Jon, and Gendry do." Robb stated.

"Same way Bran and Rickon have begun following you all everywhere you go." Sansa stated.

"We don't always follow them everywhere." Bran said pointedly. "To be quite honest sometimes they follow us."

"When exactly do they follow us?" Rickon asked in a bored voice. "Name one time they've ever followed us."

"Shut up Rickon!" Bran said as he picked up a box and exited only for Rickon to do the same and follow suit of his older brother, but continueing to ask questions of Bran.

"Are you ready to go to you new home little sister?" Sansa asked bringing everyone back to as to why she came in the first place.

"Yes I guess so." Arya stated.

With that Gendry kissed his wife as she and her sister left to go to the new house. Gendry took his first look at the house on this day and was very impressed by how beautiful it was. Arya deffenately had a way about her where she really could find a needle in a haystack if she really tried to.

"How long before one of us is callled because they can't sit in the same room together for too long?" Robb asked Gendry.

"Can't say even if I wanted to. Arya said if I lost any more money in a pool then she was cutting my dick off with a spoon."

"Why a spoon?" Robb asked looking a bit horrified by the idea and putting his hands to his own crotch.

"She said it would hurt more." Gendry said unfased.

"Yeah lets try not to make you a eunick just yet. I'm sure you're going to want to have more children then just this one. Lets not give Arya any reason to take the joy of children away from you." Robb said quite dully.

"You okay mate?" Gendry asked just as Edrick walked in to grab more out of the appartment.

"I'm fine it's just, now that you two are having your baby, it seems as though Jeyne wants to finally try to have another." Robb said quite saddly.

"I'm sorry where is that a bad thing?" Edrick asked as he heard the conversation, only for Gendry to chuckle when Robb scowled at him.

"Ed you're too young to understand what it's like to be in the situation I'm in. I love Jeyne, I really do. It's just that, when we first started dating we did it because it was expected from us. when she got pregnant I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but that wound up being my father who did that. And he hasn't let me forget it since. Jon and Arya they waited til marriage me, I disgraced everyone in the family. And now she wants to have another because the pressure for her to have another is off of her now."

"Well why don't you talk to her about it rather then blubbering like a baby about it in general. Honestly I thought the only Stark male that cried around here was Jon because he was half a woman." At that Edrick was able to get both Gendry and Robb laughing. Just then Jon came walking back in, and they both laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" Jon questioned picking up on the fact that the two began laughing their hardest when he entered the room.

"Nothing at all Jon. Don't you worry!" Edrick said before exiting and leaving everyone to what they were doing.

* * *

**Ok so I'm making this a multi-chapter to keep it somewhat the same size as it's predecers. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	11. Suprises While Moving- Part 2

Second moving chapter is here for the world to see. Or just for the only person whose been leaving reviews on the story! Thank you to **Veridissma** you have commented on every chapter and I greatly appreciate it! On with the story!

* * *

"I really don't want to touch their bed." Theon stated as he and Robb tried to figure out what else needed to be moved besides that. "It's just really creepy to me to have to touch the furniture that is possibly where my younger cousin concived her child on."

"Well we have to move something out of here, there really isn't much left here." Robb pointed out.

"We could always try getting a head start on the things we're taking from Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat's! We at least know what ever that is, it hasn't got their love juice soaked into it!" Theon said.

"True, but, we weren't going to go to mom and dad's until we knew for sure that everything was taken out of here." Just as Robb said that Jon walked in the room.

"What's taking the two of you so long? What are you taking out to the truck?" He asked of his brother and his cousin.

"Well we know we're not touching their bed, that's for damn sure." Theon said making a disgusted face at the idea in general.

"Don't think of it as the place they have sex on just think of it as a regular bed." Jon said rationally.

"If you feel that way then why don't you move the bed with Gendry and Robb and I will move the box spring."

"Alright fine I'll go get Gendry then." And just like that Jon was out the door in search of Gendry.

"Do you really want to do that?" Robb asked Theon cautiously. "What if the box spring is worse then the bed itself?"

"What morrons have sex on a box spring?"

"Arya and Gendry might."

"Good point. They would do it anywhere just for the sake of doing it."

"And to think we're only worried about the bed, let's be honest how many other places in the apartment do you think it's possible that they've done it?"

"God probably every flat surface there is."

"And every peice of furniture as well." At that Robb and Theon just shuttered and looked at everything left.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Theon said racing to the bathroom. "Do you realize how many times I've spent the night here since they began dating and living together?"

"I don't even know if their bathroom is safe considering it's them though." Robb said only this time with a smirk on his face that could surely be taken as him trying to pull something over on his favorite cousin.

"What the hell is this I hear about the two of you being enormous bitches and not wanting to move the bed out of here?" Gendry asked as he entered the now almost empty living room.

"Theon said he didn't want to move it because of the amount of times you two have had sex on it." Robb said as they heard Theon lurch over the toilet.

"Jesus, for what it's worth we don't have as much sex as everyone thinks we do, that's first off, second how many times have I helped every last one of you move a bed that you've had sex in with your wives or girlfriends?" Gendry asked looking slightly annoyed and slightly pissed off.

"You have a good point there mate." Robb said looking quite ashamed that he was being so unreasonable about the situation.

"For what it's worth though your not related to any of the women that we're with." Theon said from the bathroom with baited breath.

"That might be true, but isn't Jeyne my step-mother's bestfriends daughter?"

"Yes." Robb said seeing where things were leading.

"And didn't Margaery used to date my twit of a step-brother Joffery?"

"Saddly, before I made an honest woman of her." Theon said not really giving a damn.

"So point blank, to put it nicely I've helped move you all and two of you are dating or married to people that have been associated with my idiotic step family. So get over it morrons." Gendry said quite roughly to get his point across.

"Let's just be calm and just move the damned thing already rather then sit here and argue about it." Jon said looking almost annoyed as Gendry.

"You're right Gen, we shouldn't be so stupid about this whole thing. Lets get to moving it." Robb said as Theon just stood there and huffed but went along with it anyway.

Once getting it out and into the truck Gendry turned to the others and said "now was that as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"Worse! I think I got splooge on my arm from that damn thing!" Theon said looking slightly pissed.

"Too bad! Well at least thats out now!" Jon said slaping Gendry on the back and motioning for Robb to follow him back in to grab some more furniture.

"What was all the fuss about?" Rickon asked coming back from a near by store and handing Gendry a bottle of Gatorade.

"Theon was complaining about having to move the bed." Gendry replied.

"Can't say I blame him. I wouldn't want to move it either knowing both you and Arya have had sex on it." Rickon stated before walking back into the building with Edrick and Bran who had just caught up with him.

"You know the next person who makes a stupid comment is going and staying at the house with the girls and isn't getting fed tonight by us!" Gendry said as Hotpie approached him. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"I've been doing what Arya asked me to do." He repied.

"And what may I ask would that be?" Gendry asked slightly annoyed.

"She told me I didn't have to lift anything as long as I made sure the rest of you didn't break anything."

"Why does she always think that we're going to break things?" Theon said looking at Gendry. "You'd think we were a ton of cluts' with the way she carries on about that."

"I know we've never broken anything durring a move before... Well actually we have but it wasn't intentional." Gendry said feeling a little defeated by his wifes lack of trust in his abilities.

"I would call her if I were you mate!" Theon said feeling ampt about the situation at hand.

"That might piss her off."

"Yeah maybe we're better off not pissing off the crazy pregnant woman."

And with that Theon and Gendry just walked back into the house to help bring more out to the truck.

* * *

Ok tell what you think! Second moving chapter is now here guy's hope whoever reads likes it.


	12. Suprises While Moving- Part 3

"Stupid! They are all fucking STUPID!" Arya said as she sat at the island in the kitchen of her new house. "I mean honestly why can't I be there at least directing how everything is going, I know they're doing things wrong. I wouldn't be suprised if one of them almost kills themselves trying to move anything, and yet they're worried about me!"

Sansa just sat there and listened to her sister rant about the subject because to her it was quite amusing. "Well, Arya you have to look at their point of view. They don't want you to hurt yourself in any possible way, so they would rather send you off and make you sit here rather then see you cause problems for yourself there. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes i do but at the same point I'm not incapable of moving things, I'm pregnant!"

"Well, thats their point! They are petrified of you to begin with and if something happens that they have no control over they will be horrified after that!" Sansa seemed to be able to work her magic and get Arya to cave to the idea of having to sit out of the whole moving process. "And if your really worried about how Gendry will set everything up when they're done moving it, don't worry because I'm not going anywhere tonight until at least your bed is set up and then I shall come back tomorrow and finish setting things up the way you would want it to be!"

"Really San? You would do that for me!" Arya gushed happy that her sister was there to help her during this whole ordeal. "And you really think they're ptrified of me!" She said holding an evil smirk.

"Of course they are they would be stupid if they weren't!"

"They are stupid regaurdless! But them being afraid of me gives me all the power I truely need." Both sisters began laughing and at that moment Margoraey came walking threw the front door.

"I'm here to help!" She said dressed in a tight jean skirt, a low cut pink tank top and pair of matching pink stelleto high heels.

"How are you going to help with anything dressed like that?" Arya said examining her friends apparel as she sat there in a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt that was actually either Jon's or Gendry's and a pair of black and red converse sneakers. "What the hell do you think should be worn when moving is required?"

"Why do you think I dressed this way?" She asked and then answered before either Arya or Sansa could form a sentence. "It's because once the boys see what I'm wearing when they get here, they won't even think about letting me do anything other then help Sansa unpack boxes." She stated that with a little to much concede to her voice.

"I hate to break this to you Marg but the moment any one of them see what you're wearing any one of them will grab one of Arya's outfits and throw it at you and tell you that you need to change to help." Sansa said taking a sip of water trying to hide the smirk on her face as the idea sunk into Margoraey's head.

"How are you so sure that they're going to do that?" She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice of her plan back firing on her.

"Because I know all of them all to well! do you really think Gendry, Jon, Robb, or Theon are going to let you trapes around in that and not make you work? They would still say go grab a box off of the truck and not give a damn about what you're wearing, that's the first thing. The second one is they wouldn't care except for the fact that besides them there is also Hotpie, Edrick, Bran and Rickon there as well and despite all else they won't be getting much work done if your wearing that. So my suggestion to you is this, Arya's clothes are already here and unpacked upstairs and in the closet go change into something that you could move in!" And with that Sansa and Arya smirked at eachother and watched as Margoraey made her way up the stairs to change so she could help. As soon as they knew she was out of earshot they both bursted out laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe she bought that line! She has to be just as stupid as the guys are!" Arya said catching her breath.

"Truely she must be because she was dead on with her assumption of the situation!" Sansa said buffing her nails on her shirt. "But we can't have her sitting here as a distraction for the guys as them and myself are moving things into the house."

"This is true." Arya said standing up to answer the door as she heard the doorbell ring. "Hello, how can I help you." She asked a gentleman that was standing on her front porch now. He was close to the same age as her parents and had a thin fumanchu as well as short thick dark brown hair. He wore a pin that had a mocking bird on it as well, Arya recognized him but just couldn't put her finger on where it was that she remembers seeing him.

"You must be Mrs. Waters. I'm sorry I know that we've only spoken over the phone." He said extending out his right hand to her. "Sorry, please excuse me,I am Petyr Baelish the man who sold you this fine house."

"Oh yes Mr Baelish its a pleasure to finally meet you!" She said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. "Please do come in we're actually moving everything in now at the moment, I'm just waiting on my husband to come with another truck load to drop off."

Petyr made his way into the house to come face to face with Sansa as well as Arya and he stopped right in his tracks "I'm sorry I didn't know you had other company as well."

"Oh it's no problem really Mr. Baelish this is actually my sister Sansa. Sansa this is Mr. Baelish the man who sold us the house." At that Sansa walked forward and shook the man's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She said as Petyr just stood there staring at her. After a couple seconds passed with him not saying a word and just staring at Sansa, both sisters began getting highly uncomfortable by the situation. "Well if you two would excuse me I'm going to go see how Margoraey is doing changing upstairs." She said exiting to find their friend.

"Excuse me Mr. Baelish is there something wrong?" Arya asked when she finally got Petyr's attention back when Sansa left the room.

"Oh sorry dear, it's just that your sister reminded me of a girl I once knew in my youth. Almost looking exactly like her to be quite honest." He said his eyes following the direction in which Sansa had went moments prior. "May I ask, if I'm not being to forward what is your maiden name?"

"It's Stark, Mr. Baelish." Arya said wondering what the importance of her maiden name had to do with anything.

"You by any chance aren't the daughter of an Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully Stark are you?"

"Yes they are my parents. Why?" Arya asked quite confused.

"I must be going dear, just the next time you see your parents tell them Petyr Baelish says hello and I am deeply sorry for any trouble that I have ever caused them." And with that Baelish left, leaving Arya even more confused then she already was.

"What was that all about?" Sansa said coming down stairs with Margoraey just at that same moment. "How does he know mom and dad?"

"I have no clue. But let me text Gendry and get him to ask dad when he stops by the house to pick up Nymeria and what ever else it is that he is getting from there." Arya said shooting a quick text to her husband, who responded back with a quick ok.

OK third installment of the moving chapters. Hope everyone liked it.


	13. Suprises While Moving- Part 4

Sorry for the wait you guys are not going to like me when I'm fully done updating this! Enjoy though!

* * *

"So do either of you know who a Petyr Baelish is?" Gendry asked Robb and Jon as they pulled up in front of his in-laws house. "Your sister just asked me to ask your father about him, but I figured no harm would come if either of you knew who he was."

"Isn't he a real-estate aggent?" Jon asked from the passenger side seat. "That's the only place I've ever heard the name Baelish."

"Wait! Didn't grandpa Tully use to mention a boy named Petyr that was a friend of Uncle Edmure's that they took in when they were all younger?" Robb asked his brother as they exited the vehicle.

"Now that you mention it he did. He could be the same guy, but mom and dad never spoke of him, so why would he be of any importance?" Jon said as they walked up to the house.

"Let's ask your parents then shall we." Gendry said as he was about to knock on the door, only for Ned to wrench it open, and Nymeria to come leaping out at him almost making him lose his footing and fall down the stairs of the porch. "Jesus Nymeira! You know I don't care what Arya says, I swear this dog wants to kill me sometimes!" He said scratching her head as she planted her tongue all over his face with a great deal of affection.

"Glad to see you all could make it." Ned said with an amused smile as Gendry tried to push the dog off of himself. "Nymeria! Heal!" He boomed, and the dog obeyed the command and stalked back over to Ned, wagging her tail behind her as they all entered the house.

"So dad what exactly is it that we're taking from here?" Jon asked giving his father a hug, followed by Robb and then Gendry picking up the rear.

"Oh just little things here and there that Arya and Gendry might need to put in their new home." Ned stated with a twinkle in his eye that only a father could have. "Well that and everything your going to need to be able to take Nymeria. Robb, Jon you both know how that goes as should you Gendry, from when you took Ghost and Grey Wind. Just be sure to take what is hers and not what belongs to the rest of the remaining pack." As he said this the three remaining dogs came trapsing in through the house at the sound of other voices besides Ned's, there was Lady, Sansa's dog; Summer, Bran's dog; and Shaggydog, Rickon's dog. The thing so special about the six dogs that belonged to each one of Ned's children was that they were part dog, part wolf. In size you could tell that they were wolf, but by dimeaner they all were the sweetest creatures you would ever meet.

"You know everytime I see these dogs they always some how seem bigger." Gendry said as he patted Nymeria on the head. "I guess I'll get used to it though since we're taking Nymeria with us finally! I don't know which of us is more excited to bring her, myself or Arya."

At this Ned had to chuckle. He always felt that no one would ever be good enough for his children unless their dogs approved of the person as well, each child had a dog that they shared a special bond to and each one liked the person that their master chose as their human mate. He couldn't be happier of that because that is what's made it easy for him to see the love his children feel with their spouse or mate. "I think it's a tie in all honesty!" Ned stated patting Gendry on the back.

Gendry looked at Ned and decided now was as good of time as any to bring up the man Arya had asked him about. "Ned I have a question to ask of you?" He began.

"Ask away son."

"Do you by any chance know a man by the name of Petyr Baelish?" Gendry asked seeing instantly how dark Ned's eyes became at the mention of the name.

"Why do you ask Gen?"

"He was the real-estate aggent that sold us our house. Who is he?"

"How long do the three of you think you have before the rest of the boys show up?" Ned asked looking at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Considering they are at the house now dealing with Sansa, Arya, and Margaery, I'd say we have quite a while." Jon said as Robb and Gendry both let out a snort.

"Ok, take a seat." Ned said and they all sat down. "First let me begin by saying I don't get along at all with Petyr Baelish, never have, More then likely never will. He was good friends with Edmure your mother's younger brother. Your grandfather Hoster even took the boy in when he was a boy that is. Before your mother and I met, he had been in love with her, she wanted nothing to do with him. She tried hard to pawn him off on her younger sister Lysa would tell him on a regular basis that he was nothing more to her then another brother. He in turn would not listen, and he would vye for your mothers affection at all cost. Now that your old enough I can tell both of you this and you'll be able to understand it better, don't ever tell your sisters or your younger brothers, if the time ever comes where they should know then I will tell them, until then not a word from either of you do you understand?" Ned asked his two oldest son's practically forgetting that Gendry was also sitting in the room as well.

"Ok, but if the next thing your going to say is that mom was dating Uncle Brandon before he died, we already knew that." Robb said looking a little intrigued by what his father was telling him, Jon, and Gendry.

"Wait how do you already know that?" Ned asked looking back and forth between both Robb and Jon. "Who told you?"

"Grandpa Tully told us when we were younger." Jon said with a bit of a snicker. "In fact he told all of us. He said it all turned out for the best though in his opinion because he always said he liked you a hell of alot more then he did Uncle Brandon."

"Ok." Ned said wondering what else his father-in-law had possibley told his children. "Anyway, when your mother dated my brother Brandon, Petyr had been livid by the idea that someone other then he was with her. He would make rude comments, constantly cause little quarrels between them to the point where the night Brandon died, it was simply because when leaving your mother and having a fight with her before leaving, he basically lost control of himself as well as lost control of his car, that fight your mother later told me was because of Petyr Baelish. Now after all had happened your mother and I sought refuge in eachother from Brandon's death, we basically healed eachother in one way or another. Petyr tried to get involved made remarks on many different occasions tried to thwart our relationship in many possible ways, that was until the day finally came where I had had enough of Petyr and did the only thing I saw fit." Ned had said taking a breath.

"What did you do Ned?" Gendry asked sitting on the edge of his seat the same as both Robb and Jon.

"I kicked his ever loving ass!" Ned stated reclaiming the gleam in his eyes, as if remembering the day he socked it to Petyr Baelish. "Catelyn didn't want me to because she didn't want it to resort to violence, but I really felt I had no other choice in the matter other wise. Hoster didn't even down me for it or anything he encouraged it to be quite honest. Later that evening when all was said and done and I made Petyr wear his ass for a hat, I asked your grandfather if I could take your mothers hand in marriage. And that was the last time I had ever seen Baelish." Ned ended. "Any more questions?"

"Was I adopted?" Jon asked which got an eye roll from both Robb and Gendry, but an all out laugh from Ned.

"No, Jon you very much so were not adopted. Now if Robb were asking then I would have to say-"

"Watch it dad! I've seen every home movie there is to show of every last one of us being born so don't even go there!" And with that they all just sat waiting and laughing and having a decent time waiting for the rest of the calvalry to arrive to pick up what needed to be picked up.


	14. Suprises While Moving- Part 5

"What the hell took you all so bloody long to get here?" Ned asked as he saw his two youngest sons, his nephew, Gendry's brother, and Arya and Gendry's friend come walking through the front door. "Was it really to hard to take things off the truck and put it in the house?"

"We got a bit distracted while we were there Uncle Ned." Theon said giving his uncle a quick hug and heading towards the kitchen.

"We? We! _We _did not get distracted! _We_ did not stand there gawking at Margaery the whole time she went to take something into the house! And _we_ didn't take forever leaving because _we _didn't want to leave her! _You _were the only one doing all of that! This is why I have Meera stay home and not help do any of this!" Bran said seeming slightly annoyed. "Hi dad." He finally managed to say to his amused looking father.

"Hello Bran, Rickon, Theon, Edrick, and... um... Moonpie how are you!" Ned said sticking his hand out to Hotpie as Gendry choked on a chuckle.

"Um it's Hotpie Mr. Stark." Hotpie tried to correct.

"Thats what I said wasn't it?" Ned asked of the eight boys standing or sitting in front of him.

"Yes, Ned, that is exactly what you said!" Gendry said gaining a tiny bit of composure.

"Ok dad what are we taking because we're now a little behind schedule." Rickon asked as Shaggydog trotted up to him and kniped at his hand to be pet. "Not now Shaggy, when I get back ok!" And with that the poor dog walked away sulking.

"I hope you realize I'm going to have to rub his belly and tell him how much he's loved to make him happy until you get back!" Ned stated watching the dog walk away.

"He'll get over it." Rickon stated.

"I still am suprised every time I see how those dogs react to people. Especially their owners." Edrick said seeing how Nymeria tried to play the part of a lap dog for his brother.

"It's beause they're special dogs Ed." Gendry said patting Nymeria's head and making her jump down. "Basically everything we're taking is lined up and boxed up already and sitting by the door all we have to do is put it on the truck. Then to save time let's just go to Renly and Loras's and then to dad's after and then just back to the house. Luckily Bran actually remembers that the truck is being rented for the day and not a life time the way Theon believes it is."

"It's not like your the paying for it mate! Your dad is." Theon said trying to defend himself.

"All the more reason as to why we shouldn't dilly dally with it. Dad doesn't like parting with money as easily as he used to." Edrick said, taking the words right out of Gendry's mouth.

"Ed makes a valid arguement. Robert should at least pay for the truck which I'm happy that he did. But you should also not take it for granted either Theon. Especially since Gendry didn't even want his father's help in the first place." Ned stated, making Theon blush slightly.

"Sorry Uncle Ned." Theon said showing some shame.

"Don't apologize to me, do it to Gendry. Then to Robert when you see him at his house. And then to Arya when you finish bringing everything to the house." Ned said showing the fathering side of himself that he rarely had to use on his own children, but always seemed to have to use on his dear nephew.

"I'm sorry Gen." Theon said taking what his uncle said into consideration.

"Apology accepted Theon." Gendry said almost feeling bad for his good friend. "Now lets get everything here out of Ned's way and be on our way as quick as we can." And with that they all grabbed boxes and Gendry a leash for Nymeria and they were out the door in no time and on their way to the next stop.

Once making it to Renly and Loras's apartment all they needed was for Edrick to let them in "Uncle Renly? Uncle Loras? It is I The Great and Powerful Edrick Waters the storm of your eyes!" Edrick said striking a pose as they all entered the house to no one but Mya sitting on the couch doing homework and reading a book.

"Well to bad they're not home to see how stupid you just looked entering the house! Uncle Ren would have just gotten a kick out of that!" Mya said smirking at her brother as Gendry began to laugh whole heartedly at the seen in front of him.

"I see some things never change whether I live here or not! You two will never get along!" He said seeing how Edrick began to through death glares in the dirrection Mya sat.

"It's not my fault. Every family is supposed to have one idiot! Our's is Ed, the Starks have Jon-"

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Jon said trying to protect himself.

"The Lannisters have Joffrey." Mya said continueing as though she was never interupted in the first place. "The Tyrell's have Margaery, our cousin's on dad's side the Targaryen's have Viserys, who if you didn't already know dad took out of his Will, which might I add was rightfully done!" Mya said looking up just then. "Weren't you all supposed to be here a while ago?"

At this every male just turned their head to a defeated looking Theon. "Someone got distracted on the last trip to the new house so we're tripling up the last three stops so dad doesn't kill me before your neice is born for charging up his credit card horribly." Gendry stated.

"Why not do so? I do it all the time and get away with it!" She said looking utterly confused at her eldest brother.

"Well to be quite honest, one you should stop doing that, two your his only daughter and his youngest child so you can get away with it alot better then either Ed or I ever could, and three it isn't fair to dad to spend so much money on a moving truck." Gendry said as Mya just sat there.

"Whatever you say Gen, but if you want my opinion, don't worry about it to much because to be quite honest dad really does owe it to you!" She said as Rickon sat down on the couch next to her and started examining her homework.

"So where exactly did Renly and Loras go?" Gendry asked taking a seat. "And is everything we're taking already packed?"

"They said they had some things they needed to do and that they would meet you at your house and, yes everything is packed, labled and waiting to be put on the truck." Mya said pointing to the boxes sitting by the door.

"What are your plans?" Rickon asked setting the paper he was examining down. "You know after your done making the corrections I write down for the math problems you got wrong."

"What question's were wrong?"

"Did you even double check your work?"

"You did my work for me how am I supposed to know?"

"Wait Rickon's been doing your home work for you?" Edrick said getting ready to chastize his sister.

"He has, and he's not cheap about it either." She said before turning bak to Rickon. "And since your not cheap, why are the answers wrong?"

"Because it's a way for you to actually learn what I'm learning and I still get paid for tutoring you!" Rickon stated with a cheeky grin, that Gendry wasn't to sure he liked.

"She can do her homework in the car, she's coming with us to the new house." Gendry stated flattly.

"Everyone grab a box." Robb said with a smirk at how frustrated Gendry looked concerning the situation with Mya and Rickon.

"What the hell took you so long to get here?" Robert boomed as Gendry entered the house to grab some boxes.

"Long story dad. And I really don't want to explain it." Gendry said as he picked up a box followed by Edrick who was stopped by Robert.

"What's going on with Gendry?"

"He's just pissed because Rickon and Mya having been flirting the whole way since leaving the house." Edrick said with a small laugh. "Don't worry to much about it dad."

"Rickon Stark? Well if she dates him at least I know I won't have to kill him" Robert said giving a swift look at his eldest son who just rolled his eyes. "Not one word Gendry. Not one!"

"Whatever dad. But there is something that I did want to ask you about."

"Ask away."

"Who is Petyr Baelish?"

At this Robert just stood there turning pale causing Gendry to become slightly worried "Why do you want to know about him?" Robert said slightly cold.

"Well Robb, Jon, and I had asked Ned about him, when we stopped there to pick up what we had to, and I was wondering what you knew of him." Gendry said seeing how tightly wound the mention of the man made Robert.

"You want to know about Petyr? Ned was the pefect person to ask about it. Petyr was a skumbag when we were all younger. Around all of your ages. Sinister little prick. Claimed to have loved Catelyn to no end, wouldn't leave her alone. He even had a play when it came to Brandon's death, in my opinion at least, Ned's opinion as well if you want me to be fully honest. What did Ned tell you?" Robert finally asked

"Basically a much longer in depth version of what you just said." Gendry retorted.

"Did he tell you how he kicked the prick's ass!" Robert asked with a laugh and a bit of a sparkle to his eyes.

"Yeah he told us." Gendry said with a small smile. It amazed him how he saw so many similarities between his father and Ned Stark, but yet there was still that part of him that just couldn't help but some how respect Ned just a tiny bit more.

"It was great when Ned did. Most honorable ass kicking I think I ever saw. Thats one thing no one can ever take from Ned." Robert said with a smile on his face for the friend he'd have since his own youth. "Ned will always have his honor. And I respect the hell out of him for that."

"That he does dad, that he does." Gendry said walking his box out to the truck.

"What were you talking with Gendry about love?" Cersie asked as she entered the room.

"We were talking about someone that you know all too well." Robert said looking over at his wife.

"And who might that be?" She asked walking over and wrapping her arms around him to peck him on the lips.

"Petyr Baelish." Robert said dryly.

"How does Gendry know Petyr?" Cersie asked looking quizzically at Robert.

"He hasn't said. But he said he questioned Ned about him and Ned told him about what he has dealt with out of him. I don't even want to go any further into detail concerning him." Robert said kissing his wife and then breaking their embrace. "Why is it every time we all think we've gotten rid of him and some how he sneaks his way back into our lives?"

"I'm giving Cat a call, I'm sure she would like to know that our little friend has returned to the area." Cersie said quite displeased with the situation.

"Which one is he the father of again?"

"Don't remind me!"

"I'm just asking love."

"Joffrey."

"And does Joff know this?"

"I would be less sick to my stomache if I made Joffrey believe that my brother Jaime was his father, rather then tell him that that man is his father."

"It's not your fault that he did what he did. You were young at the time. He promised you the world-"

"And I was stupid enough to listen" Cersie said wiping a tear away with true sorrow etched into her features. "I just wish I wasn't that stupid when I was younger and that it had never happened. I do love my son with all my heart, but if I could change who his father was I would be so much happier."

"As would the rest of the world. Then maybe Joff would have a better chance at being a normal human being instead of a little prick like his father." Robert said showing his distaste.

"Just remember my love for whatever reason, the seed is strong."

What neither realized during their conversation was the fact that Gendry, Robb, and Jon were standing on the other side of the door, not really meaning to evesdrop but listening all the same. "There's way to much going on concerning this guy." Jon stated looking between his brother and his brother-in-law. "Who is he fully and what did he do to your father and step-mother other then help spawn Joffrey."

"Honestly I feel that thats the worst of it in my opinion." Robb said leveling the scene that they just witnessed.

"Who wants to do a little more digging on a man named Petyr Baelish?" Gendry said staring at his father and his father's wife as the other two men nodded.


	15. Suprising Arya

"So is that everything now?" Arya asked the boys as they and Mya entered the house.

"That should be all of it. If we did forget anything it was at mom and dad's, Renly and Loras's, or Robert and Cersie's." Jon said walking in and taking a sandwich off a tray. "Is this what your feeding us?"

"For helping today, yes. Once everything is unpacked we'll have a nice family dinner with everyone. Until then _this_ is what I'm feeding all of you." She said staring at all of them. "Don't worry Gendry too!"

At this all the guys let out a relieved sigh. If they only were to eat sandwiches then it was only fair that Gendry had to as well. Gendry didn't care about the food though and Arya could see that in his eyes the moment she saw him. Something appeared to be troubling her Bull-headed husband, and she wanted to know what it could be.

"Are you all right love?" She asked as he approached her.

"Can we go up stairs and talk for a second the parents and Renly and Loras are all going to be here soon enough, and I would like to address what you had texted me about earlier." He said quite calmly.

"Alright." Arya said and excused herself from the conversation she had originally been having with Meera, Jeyne, Igritte, Sansa, and Margaery. She followed Gendry up stairs and into the room that was now their bedroom. "What did you find out about Petyr Baelish?" She asked cutting right to the chase.

"Well, I found out that both your father and my father hate him. He had been in love with your mother when they were young and some would say he is responsible for your Uncle Brandon's death. But all that is not the weirdest thing I found out." Gendry said sitting down and motioning for Arya to follow.

"Well what was so weird that you found out about him?" She asked sitting next to him on the edge of their bed.

"He is Joffrey's father!" Gendry said seeming to find that to be odd even to say. "All the years now that I've put up with my step-brother and thought him to be a little asshole and him trying to turn my father against me, he really was just looking for a true father figure of his own, because his actual father hasn't bothered to be in his life at all to begin with." Gendry stated feeling a form of remorse towards Joffrey for that.

"Don't be upset by it. How were you supposed to know that Joffrey's father was an asshole?"

"If I had been nicer to Cersie and not been as much of a thorn in her side as I've felt she's been towards me then maybe I could have known something." Gendry said turning towards Arya. "What should I do Arry?"

"Gen, have you ever noticed that Cersie never seems fully happy?" Arya began. "She loves your father, I know she does, but she is always on edge as if something is truely troubling her. Maybe this is it! Maybe Baelish is the reason! Just a hunch though. She could just be a cold hearted witch looking for ways to off your dad and take over his business in the long run." Arya said making Gendry crack a smile.

"Life just seems easier hating the Lannisters' doesn't?" Gendry said all out laughing.

"Yes, it does. Well, all of them except for Tyrion, you just can't help but love Tyrion." She said with a chuckle. "He's like a pocket-sized, foul mouthed, little loveable, whore house loving, wonderful kind of guy."

"Made no sence but I'll agree with you on it all the same love." Gendry said kissing Arya and then the baby bump. "At least you won't go through your life wondering who your father is. Because I can be honest with you in saying daddy isn't going anywhere, unless mommmy forces him to and even then I'm still not leaving either of you! Your both stuck with me, Margaritte. So you better get used to it!" He said before kissing the baby bump again.

"You know, I know Luwin said that you should speek to the baby while in the womb so that it is used to your voice before it's born and all, but honestly our childs going to come out petrifed of you just by your voice alone!" Arya said playfully slapping Gendry.

"No she won't she'll know that her daddy loves her to no end." He said mocking her hit.

"Lets just go back down stairs and make sure they didn't all finish the food before either of us get to eat." She said struggling to get off the bed before giving up and requesting Gendry's help.

"You know your lucky your cute." Gendry said with a sly smirk.

"And why is that?" Arya said knowing how stupid her husband could be when trying to joke.

"Well if you were ugly I would have just left you there and told you to find your own way of getting up." He said pointedly.

"That's sweet Gen." Arya said flattly.

"I thought it was."

"Let's go. Hotpie's probably already finished most of the plate and Jon is probably bitching about it." She said taking Gendry's hand as they walked. "Oh by the way dad called, he wanted to know if we wanted to join a pool."

"What was your response?"

"I asked what it was about this time and he said it was to see how long it took Hotpie to realize dad's only fucking with him when he calls him Moonpie." She said with a chuckle.

"Now that's not a fair pool." Gendry stated laughing hysterically.

"And why not?"

"Because everyone can't bet never!" Gendry said calming down.

"This is true." Arya said as they went back to their kitchen, and their guests, in their new house.


	16. Talk About Suprises

"So what does everyone think of the new house?" Arya asked as everyone finished the fourth plate of sandwiches that she had to make thanks to Robb, Theon, Jon, Hotpie, and Gendry.

"I love it!" Meera said. "I think it's perfect for the two of you and it has space to expand if you decide to have more children."

"It really won't be a decision on their part it will more likely be an 'oops, I forgot the condom again' type thing." Jon said smirking at Gendry who shot him a death glare.

"You know, it really doesn't count as forgetting a condom, when she got pregnant on our honeymoon!" Gendry retorted trying not to whine.

"Still counts Gen." Renly stated hiding a chuckle at his nephew with a cough.

"Doesn't really matter how she got pregnant, the fact is she is and there is going to be a new baby around." Jeyne said wipping some dirt off of both Little Ned and Lyanna.

"Where is the baby? How do you know it's coming?" Little Ned asked.

At this every adult stopped what they were doing and saying to see what Robb or Jeyne would say to their son before anyone else said a word. Ned and Cat just looked amused as did Robert and Cersie. Renly and Loras just shrugged and watched. Jon and Igritte looked apprehensively at Lyanna as if they could see the cogs turning in her head trying to register the same question as her cousin had asked. Bran and Meera just exchanged a look, as did Theon, Margaery, Sansa and Willas. Rickon, Edrick, Mya, Myrcella, and Tommen all just left the room. Arya looked as though she was ready to say something until Gendry made eye contact with her and shook his head. Robb and Jeyne just looked at eachother knowingly and each nodded.

"Well the best way to explain it is that the baby is in Aunt Arya's tummy at the moment and it'll be here in a couple of monthes." Robb said calmly and rationally to his son.

"How did she get in Aunt Arya's tummy?" Lyanna asked at that moment.

"Well, um, you see that's how babies are made. They are grown in their mommies tummy." Jon said trying to watch his words, as Igritte just watched her husband amused.

"But how does it get out?" Little Ned asked curiously walking up and touching Arya's stomache and feeling the baby move. "Wow that's awesome she just moved!"

"She did." Arya said smiling down at her nephew.

"Well when it comes time for the baby to come the mommy goes to the doctor and the baby comes out." Jeyne said calmly wipping Lyanna's face and hands now.

"But Aunt Jeyne how does the baby come out of the mommy." Lyanna asked meeting her Aunt's chocolate colored eyes with her own silver ones.

"The mommy pee's the baby out." Jon said pointedly making his father choke on a sip of his drink.

"AUNT ARYA'S GOING TO PEE THE BABY OUT!" Both children said at the same time.

Jon paused for a moment trying to re-evaluate what he just said, but unfortunately after saying it, he couldn't take it back and pretend that he never said it. Cat just stood there looking at her son's with sympathetic eye's as Robert pounded on Ned's back to get him to breath.

"Why don't you two come with me and Cersie for a second and we'll tell you more about this over some ice-cream." Catelyn said saving both Robb and Jon from having to continue with the conversation with their children.

"ICE-CREAM!" Both Lyanna and Little Ned yelled and ran to their grandmother and Gendry's step-mother.

"We'll be back soon." Cersie said laughing a bit at the children's excitement and Jon and Robb's relieved faces.

"Jon what on earth made you think that they would leave the subject alone, by telling them that Arya will pee the baby out!" Igritte said as everyone else laughed.

"I told you all earlier there's an idiot in every family, and Jon just proved he is the idiot of the Starks!" Mya said as she and the others re-entered the kitchen to see a blushing Jon.

"Actually I'm suprised he used that line because that's the same thing I told all of them everytime a new child was born." Ned said finally regaining his composure.

"I always said aliens brought the baby and their mother had to get fat before we could get it." Robert said looking at all three of his children who all just shook their heads at their father. "Well both Gen and Ed believed it when I told them that before Mya was born."

"I didn't believe it! I could hear what would happen in mom's room every time you came over and spent the night. I knew how she was made and then put two and two together on how me and Ed were made after that." Gendry said pointedly.

"I on the other hand still believe that Mya's an alien and no one can tell me differently." Edrick stated and took a sip of his drink.

"Honestly I never needed the conversation on where the baby ever came from. Boy is it fun being the youngest of my parents children!" Rickon said causing everyone else to laugh.

"My parents were fully honest with me. Which is why I kept my mouth shut the whole time and let Jon tell her what his views on it were." Igritte said. "I think it would have been more traumatizing to tell her the truth, but it would have stopped her from asking questions about things for a while out of fear of what the answer might be."

"Our mother always told us we were all dropped off by the stork." Margaery said as Loras and Willas nodded in agreement .

"Where's the adventure in that though?" Theon said. "I got the same story told to me that my cousin's got told to them."

"Everyone except for me!" Rickon laughed.

"Shut up Rickon!" Theon said quite relaxed by the fact that the children were gone and now the questions had ceased.

"Why does he have to shut up?" Mya asked looking slightly pissed off. "He's only saying that he never needed the story told to him the way everyone else did when they were younger." After making her statement Mya exited the kitchen dragging Rickon out with her. This caused Arya and Gendry to exchanged a glance with each other and then with their father's and Renly and Loras who all just shrugged.

"Would much rather her date Rickon then some other little shit out there." Robert said taking a sip of his drink. "At least I know he comes from decent people."

"Same as Mya. It's better then either of them gettting involved with a Frey or a Bolton or someone along those lines or worse." Ned said quite seriously.

"Well they're young still. Let them enjoy themselves before you decide to betroth them." Sansa said jokingly.

"Seriously Sansa! What do you think this is the middle ages or something?" Margaery said with chuckle. "Are there still dragons and direwolves running around? Are kings rising and falling to swords and plagues? Are there chariottes instead of cars? Are people dealing with Lords and Ladies, and not just the rich and the poor?"

At that they all chuckled and just reflected on how life possibly used to be. It was a curious thought to Arya, she could never imagine herself to be a 'lady' or Gendry or Jon or Robb to be known as 'lords'. It all just seemed quite foolish to her. But apart of her still liked the ideas of dragons and direwolves. Just then Nymeria came lopping into the kitchen and ran at Gendry with full force knocking him on his ass as she did so, and began licking his face profusely.

"God damn it! Why does she always do this to me!" Gendry squealed making everyone laugh.

"Nymeria, come!" Arya said and the dog hopped off of Gendry and trotted to her planting her butt on the floor at Arya's feet rubbing her head against her leg.

"Don't feel bad Gendry, Ghost does almost the same thing to me when he sees me walk through the door. He'll listen to Lyanna and Jon, but he'll follow me around the house and won't leave me alone and when I tell him to go he'll just sit there and look at me." Igritte said, knowing the feeling Gendry felt at that time.

"Grey Wind is the same way. It's just how they are." Jeyne agreed.

"As is Lady." Willas spoke up.

"And Summer." Meera said as well.

"It's their way of being to over protective." Ned said looking amused at Gendry who still sat on the floor staring at the dog. "She knows that Arya's pregnant and she will protect her at all cost, but she also knows that Arya can take care of herself as well as everyone else. So she instead is going to worry about you until the baby is born then she'll sit in the nursary until the baby can walk and talk and do what it is that she has to do. Then she'll be back to being up your butt again."

Everyone laughed at Ned's analization of the situations in which his childrens dogs were involved in when it came to them and their significant others. But they all knew that he was right with how he analized it. That and they were all afraid to disagree with the the patriarc of the Stark family.

"Well if that's what I have to look forward to when it comes to dealing with Nymeria then I guess I'll have to enjoy it, other wise the babies first word's will be 'you stupid fucking dog get off of me!' and that won't be good." Gendry stated making everyone laugh.

"Well at least she likes you." Loras said. "I'd hate to see what would happen to you if she hated you."

"You have met Joff right?" Robert said, making both Sansa and Margaery roll their eyes.

"Wish I hadn't half the time." Loras said cracking a rye smile.

"When he dated Sansa, both Nymeria and Lady attacked him and got him pretty badly at that." Robert said speeking freely about his step-son.

"Joffrey said that one of them actually tore off one of his testicles." Tommen said walking over and scratching Nymeria behind the ears with one hand while she licked his other. "She seems too calm to actually hurt someone."

"But she did attack Joffrey." Arya pointed out to the young Lannister, who looked so much like his brother, yet to sweet to possibly be related to him at all. "But I doubt that one of them actually tore off one of his balls."

At this Sansa laughed and had to agree. "It's true they aren't that cruel, but they will protect the people they love at all cost."

"Good to know." Tommen said

"She seems like such a baby though! I doubt that she could hurt a fly half the time." Myrcella said standing next to her step-father and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be too fooled though she can be vicious when she wants to be." Ned said watching how Nymeria was acting towards Tommen. "Arya do you have any treats for her? She's been acting very well behaved this whole time. Well minus knocking Gendry on his arse." He said making everyone chuckle.

"Yeah let me go grab them. Gendry will you help me look for them?" She asked her husband who decided to finally get to his feet.

"Yes, I suppose I could help try to find them." He said following his wife.

Once alone and rumaging threw some boxes they both began to laugh. They then looked at eachother wondering what the other found to be so funny. "Jon's parenting skills!" Gendry said to answer for himself.

"The fact that Nymeria has attacked Joffrey and yet she'll let Tommen gush over her and pet her without an issue." Arya said with a smirk.

"Could have something to do with who their father's were." Gendry pointed out.

"Who is Tommen and Myrcella's father, or fathers if they don't share the same father either." Arya asked wondering if Gendry possibly knew who it was.

"Because I actually get along with them I've actually asked both who their father's were." Gendry began. "Myrcella is the daughter of some dead cousin of my father and was born not to long after he died. And as for Tommen he said his father was a man by the name of Gregor Clegane, who was friends with Jaime when they were younger, but I guess his father really isn't in his life the same way that Baelish isn't in Joff's. And Myrcella unfortunately never was able to meet her father."

"What was her father's name?" Arya asked wondering if Gendry had ever heard the man's name.

"He was my father's cousin Rhaegar Targaryen." Gendry said recalling the name of the deceased cousin his father told him about. "He like my father, was in love with your Aunt Lyanna, he began dating Cersie after your Aunt's death. And they were together for sometime, from what my father told me." He said continuing what he remembered of the story. "He said that Rhaegar was a good man to her, proposed to her even and was willing to stake claim to being a father to Joffrey even. But as the day got closer he got into a slump and started drinking even heavier then my father does and one morning a week or so before Cersie had been planning to marry him, she woke up next to him kissed him on the cheek and went to get up but noticed something was wrong." He stated seeming saddened by the story. "She called an ambulance and then called my father, Stannis, and even Renly and told them to meet her at the hospital. he was pronounced dead the moment he got there from alcohol poisoning, clinging to a picture of your Aunt. Cersie collapsed the moment they said that and they gave her a check up showing she was actually five monthes pregnant at the time of Rhaegar's death. To some degree I do have a tiny bit of compassion for Cersie when it comes to all of the things that have happened to her. But, there is still something off about her." Gendry stated looking at Arya and seeing her reaction to the story he just told.

"She's been through a lot of hurt that's what's off about her. She's afraid of if something happens to your father next, what will she do. She's already lost so many other loves, how will she react if she loses him as well." Arya concluded.

"True." Gendry said digging through a box. "Aha I've found the dog treats. I'll go bring them in to Tommen." He said quite triumphantly. As he walked into the kitchen Arya heard a thud and then heard Gendry curse. "Damn it Nymeria, every fucking time you see me is this really neccessary?" Gendry shouted making everyone in the kitchen laugh and causing Arya to chuckle as well.

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to this every day now! Well at least until you come!" Arya said patting her baby bump. "Gendry that time it was your own fault because you had the treats." Arya screamed as she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Ok so to explain briefly I just updated the next 4 chapters all together because I've been having some minor issues with the internet as of late but either way it's done and now I hope to be able to update quicker! In fact while waiting I've been working on chapter 17 as well. So hopefully everyone will enjoy!


	17. Suprises With Men

"Well this isn't awkward in the least." Gendry said staring at the men seated with him.

"Don't be like that Gen, it's better this way." Jon said taking a sip of beer.

"It's true the women would have thrown you out anyways so it really doesn't matter where we brought you so just enjoy yourself." Theon said clapping the drak haired man on the back.

"But why can't it be a duel baby shower?" Gendry asked looking at everyone seated with him.

"Speak for yourself!" Renly stated looking slightly pissed off and doing a shot of whisky.

"Yeah we're gay and we couldn't even be invited to the baby shower." Loras said seething just as bad.

"Doesn't matter your still men even if you do swing for the same team." Robert said prosceeding to chug his beer.

"Truth of it is." Ned began. "It's how it goes. Even if Arya didn't send you off with the rest of us, Sansa, Cat, Cersie, and Margaery would have."

"The world is good on that part." Robb said taking a sip of his beer. "Besides even if we were told we had to stay, I still would have wanted to leave."

"I would have stayed." Hotpie said "They have food there. And present for the baby. And we all bought some of the stuff as well, so we should have been asked to stay if we got something for her."

"My only fear is," Gendry started "what if she goes into labor and I'm not there!"

"They'll call us." Bran said sipping his drink.

"What if someone tries to break in the house and they can't defend themselves?"

"Nymeria will tare off the person's balls." Jon said.

"What if the robbers a woman?"

"Mya's there." Robert said.

"What if the house catches fire?"

"They'll get out before it gets to bad" Theon said.

"What if-"

"You have way too many "what if's" Gen. Everything will be fine." Willas said looking over at him. "If it will make you feel better I will drive you to the house and you'll see that everything is as you left it. Your wife will still be pregnant, her dog will still knock you to the ground and lick you to death, and there will still be a ton of over protective Arya lovers in your house."

"Maybe your all right." Gendry said beginning to loosen up.

"Of course we're right boy." Yoren said "You forget some of the men in this room have actually been in your situation with their women."

"Yoren speaks the truth of it." Said Jeor Mormont who was a good friend of both Robert and Ned. "Most women don't like being coddled while they're pregnant, makes them think that they're weak and vulnerable. Arya is one who never liked being coddled in the first place so if you do it now you're only going to piss the girl off and she'll set that dog of hers on you in a not so nice way."

"Dad gets a little over zellis when it comes to matters like this." Jorah Mormont said looking over at Gendry. "I acted the same way as you though so I see where your fear is."

"But Arya is a strong little woman so there is nothing to fear." Robert said trying to ease Gendry a bit.

"You say that, but you don't understand I do still worry about her."

"I worried about Ygritte just as bad if not worse then you do Arya. If you remember, when she was pregnant with Lyanna, I had asked Jeor if I could work from home so she wouldn't be there by herself and so I would be able to not miss anything." Jon said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Jon." Gendry said staring at him looking puzzled. "If you were to work from home on your job that would have been the most ridiculous sight for anyone to ever behold."

"Just because I'm an over night mall cop, doesn't mean it would have been ridiculous." Jon said glaring at his friend.

"I told him he lost his mind, because you can't really work from home doing what we do." Jeor said to Ned and Robert, who both chuckled.

"You aren't the first men to become stupid over the fact that your wives are or were pregnant and you won't be the last either. So keep that in mind." Yoren said from his shotglass. "And Waters if you try that whole work from home shit on me, I'll skin you alive! And I am to be at the hospital the day after she has the baby for proof that she actually had it, that way I'll know if you tell the truth of it or not."

"Yoren you know shes pregnant, you've seen her today!" Gendry said staring at his oldest employee. "And why should it matter to you I'M YOUR boss!"

"Well if your away from the shop guess who gets stuck with all the responsability around there."

"Then stick it on Hotpie instead!" Gendry said slightly annoyed.

"Who's Hotpie?" Ned asked.

"Moonpie!" Gendry said with a smirk.

"I'm done! I give up! Your father-in-law is never going to learn my name!" Hotpie said before storming away to go to the bathroom.

"Ned you really need to stop tormenting that bloody idiot!" Robert said with a chuckle.

"It's too easy and too fun to stop doing it!" Ned said enjoying his torment of Hotpie.

"You know, I'm really happy right now that dad likes my friend Sam, I'm not sure I could keep in the fact that he's just being made fun of." Jon said looking over at both Gendry and his father.

"I actually love watching Hotpie get bent out of shape over it! It's entertainment for everyone!"

"Someday I'll tell the poor fool that I'm just picking on him, but for now I'm just going to keep doing it." Ned stated to his son. "And besides I respect Sam. He at least isn't named after a type of food."

At that everyone laughed whole heartedly. Gendry sat thinking of what to do concerning his over protectiveness of Arya and their unborn child. He couldn't just sit idlely by and pretend he didn't worry because he'd be lying if he said he didn't and the other's don't help him in his worries either because whether they've been through this before or not, it's still the fact that this is his first child with the love of his life. No one would be able to get him to behave differently where Arya or the baby are concerned.

"Quit thinking so hard Gen, You're to young to have that enormous wrinkle in the middle of your forehead." Renly said chuckling at his nephews concetrated looking face.

"Sorry just thinking of something." Gendry said trying to act innocent.

"Don't get any funny ideas son." Robert said looking over at Gendry. "You might not believe any of us, but we have all been in the same situation you're in now. She will be fine and so will the baby. Get it out of your head!"

"But it's still Arya!"

"And judging by the fact that it's still Arya, that should give you all the more reason to understand that she's going to kill you in your sleep if you don't stop being stupid!" Bran said. "Her words not mine, I can even show you the text she sent me stating this!"

"No thanks. I would rather not read a text from my wife stating how she wants to kill me." Gendry said solmonly.

"It'll be ok Gendry!" Robb said staring over at the darker haired male. "You know how she is, and it shouldn't make you look as anxios as you do right now."

"I'm not feeling anxios about Arya or the baby." Gendry said staring straight ahead at the stage in front of him. "I'm actually really wondering why of all places we are here!"

"It's common knowledge, even to all of the women, that when they do baby showers, bridal showers, tupper wear parties, and other things where only women are invited that we come here." Robert said staring in the same dirrection as his oldest son.

"So they know we're at a strip club right now then?" Gendry asked

"Some do." Renly said smirking.

"And the ones who don't?"

"Will kill all of us with the exception of Renly and Loras for coming here." Jon said while drinking his beer.

"Good to know."

Gendry sat there looking at the firat girl on stage and thought longingly about Arya. '_Damn I can't even look at a stripper without thinking about my wife! I wonder if that mean's theres something wrong with me? Oh well I'm not asking anyone concerning this._' Gendry thought . He looked over at all the other guys to see their reactions and they all just seemed normal, even Renly and Loras seemed to have a normal male reaction to the woman on the stage, that just made him feel worse. '_How can two gay guys have a boner from a female stripper and yet all I see is Arya. What if they all see their wives up there the way I see Arya? That would be disturbing and if that would be the case I feel bad for the poor girl doing it! Maybe I'm just over thinking this.' _Gendry just sat and watched and waited for the girl to leave the stage. When she was done there was a small break before the next girl came up.

"What do you all see when your looking at a stripper?" He asked of every guy with him.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked looking over at Gendry.

"When your watching her perform do you see the girl up there or do you think of someone else instead of her?"

"It depends on the girl on stage. It depends on the guy in the audiance. And it depends on how drunk you are when watching her." Robert said. "If the girl has blond hair I think of either your mother or Cersie, when I see a brunette I think of Ned's sister Lyanna, when I see a red head I think I'm looking at Cat and I feel like I should look away for Ned's benifit. But that's just me. I'm not sure about everyone else."

"That's a little disturbing dad."

"That's honesty son get used to it."

And with that everyone laughed and watched as the next girl stepped on stage

* * *

ok hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as always please review!


	18. Suprises With Arya and Gendry

"So how was the baby shower?" Gendry asked, cleaning up most of what was left that Sansa and the others just so nicely left behind for him.

"It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't my type of thing either." Arya said folding up the baby clothes that everyone gave. "I'm really trying to understand why everyone gave me only pink things for the baby."

"Because we're having a girl." Gendry said smirking at Arya knowing what was happening next.

"But why pink? Why can't they give more nuetral colors like green or yellow or orange or even like a lighter blue or purple or red or anything but just dozens upon dozens of pink outfits! It's just not sitting well with me!" She stated as Gendry just all out laughed at the reaction she was giving. "What's so funny?"

"You are love, it's not like it really matters what they gave. They were all at least nice enough to give something. Just be happy with it." He said smirking over at his wife who just shook her head and chuckled about it herself.

"Maybe you're right but, they still could have bought more then just pink."

"You're hopeless sometimes when it comes right down to it Arry!"

"And why is that?"

"A year ago, if I even mentioned the idea of us having children you would have just told me to shut up and not mention it again. That having children wasn't in your realm of possiblities, now here you are, folding up baby clothes that our family and friends have bought for us to welcome the newest addition to our family and your complaining about the fact that they bought only pink and no other colors!" Gendry said smirking. "I just find it all entertaining."

"Shut up stupid!" Arya said hiding a smirk of her own. "So what did you wind up doing while I was being tortured with baby games?"

"Well apparently there is some kind of ritual that the men all do whenever a baby shower occurs."

"And what is that ritual?"

"I was told only half of the women know and don't really care and the half that doesn't know would kill all of us except for Renly and Loras."

"You've been initiated into the strip club posse then I take it." Arya said laughing at the way Gendry's mouth just completely dropped open. "Close your mouth darling, you're catching flies."

"How did you know?" Gendry said astonished.

"Well, when Jon was initiated he came home and told me all about it and then I asked mom about it and she just laughed and said that the men need to get away and be men every now and again. The only thing that shocked her was the fact that dad brought Jon there on his eighteenth birthday for initiation, dad didn't hear the end of it from mom on how she felt he poisoned Jon's mind by bringing him to the Wall. It was the Wall that you all went to wasn't it?"

"Yes actually it was." Gendry said looking over at her. "So your not mad about it?"

"Should I be mad about it?"

"No not really. To be quite honest I wasn't even really paying attention to the girls that were there."

"Only you wouldn't be distracted by a stripper. I should have told them to bring you to the Foredge there at least you would have been able to become distracted and not worry the whole time about what was going on here!" Arya said throwing a little pink onsie at him.

"Hey I could have actually taken Willas's advise and had him drive me by the house and see that you were ok."

"Then I would have had to kill you." Arya said getting up and walking over to where Gendry stood wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't worry so much everything is fine with both of us!"

"I know that but you can't stop me from worrying about you!"

"This is true." Arya said smirking. "But I can kick your ass and then maybe you'll stop!"

"No it won't then I'll just worry about how many times I'll have to bail you out of jail for spousal abuse!" Gendry said with a chuckle, as Arya slapped his arm. "And so the abuse begins!"

"If you keep being stupid I'm not going to tell you what I've found out from all of the snooping that I've done!" She said catching his attention.

"What have you found out?" Gendry asked taking a seat in the recliner and pulling Arya down into his lap.

"Well you know how I've been doing some research at work about backround checks on Petyr Baelish and Gregor Clegane?" Arya asked as Gendry nodded. "Well I found out a bit about them. I even did a tiny bit of snooping into the past of your cousin Rheagar as well. I found out that Petyr Baelish is more then just a realistate aggent, he owns almost every strip club in the area, and he used to be really good friends with your dad. Gregor Clegane on the other hand is a member of some biker gang that Cersie's brother Jaime used to be offiliated with up until around the time that Cersie became pregnant with Tommon. There is still alot that I haven't been able to figure out, but I have a lot of leads at work concerning it. I haven't told anyone why I'm looking into the people that I'm looking into but I just said that I needed some information on them. Is that enough info on them for you for now?" Arya asked studying Gendry's face for a reaction.

"Honestly I think your leads are better then mine. I've trained you too well on how to get people to do things for you."

"I already knew how to do that before I started dating you. It's just gotten better because I can perfect it on you." Arya said kiising her husband. "What do you think though concerning them?"

"Honestly I don't know what to make of it. Why were Baelish and my dad friends if your dad couldn't stand him? Who exactly is Gregor Clegane and why does his last name sound vaguely familure? Theres so much more to them then just this, and Cersie had to have left both of them for a reason."

"Maybe she left them because your dad and Rheagar both offered her more emotional ensurence then either of them could. Just my guess don't quote me on it though, I could be wrong in the whole thing."

"Did you get a chance to talk to my cousin Dany about her brother?"

"No, Sansa wouldn't let me out of her sight long enough to even pee let alone question Dany or anyone else for that matter if need be. She is about as over protective as you are, it's quite sickening if you want my honest opinion!"

At this Gendry just laughed and led Arya up to their bedroom for the rest of the evening.


End file.
